


Byleth’s Golden Deer.

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Party, Biting, Breast Play, Cockblocking, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F!Byleth unless otherwise stated, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Himbo, Humor, Implied dom/sub, Kinky sex, Multi, Multi-chapter so more tags to be added soon!, Oral, Praise Kink, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, different pairings, erotic asphyxiation, no beta we die like Glenn, risky sex, we have a beta now for this chapter Glenn is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: The Golden Deer really love Byleth! A series of short stories featuring all the Golden Deer falling in love with Byleth. Other characters to be added later. Feel free to leave comments, kudos, and requests!!Each chapter will feature a different Byleth/Golden Deer Ship.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Ignatz Victor, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli, Raphael Kirsten & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	1. The Pink Card - Byleth/Hilda

The Garreg Mach ball is just around the corner and Hilda has someone she really wants to ask. 

“Professor?” Hilda tilted her head slightly. “I have a question for you.” She smiled ever-so-sweetly. “Would you please let me know if this question is right?”

Byleth turned her gaze to Hilda, who sat in the front row. Her chin resting on both her palms as she hummed innocently. Hilda’s notebook, which contained her homework, was inconspicuously opened up on her desk. 

“We’re in the middle of class. If it’s a question about last night’s assignment, ask me another time.” Byleth said flatly.

“But Professor-!” She said.

“I’m glad you’ve started to take an interest in class. But see me later.” Byleth said before returning to the lecture. Today they were covering axe wielding techniques. Byleth took extra care to explain how different regions axe grips affected their strengths and weaknesses. It wasn’t the most exciting of topics, but it was an important step to mastering the weapon. 

Hilda was acting more different than usual. Usually she was dozing off or making crafts, but as of late, she would uncharacteristically pay attention to Byleth’s every word. Byleth chalked it up to the past week’s focus on axe handling: the subject Hilda found most interesting, which wasn’t saying a lot.

Hilda sighed and wrote down the next string of words Byleth said. She wasn’t paying attention, not really. And she was positive she had gotten all of last night’s questions correct. Axe-wielding was her speciality anyway. It ran in the family. The truth was, this was the month of the Garreg Mach Ball; and she had only one thing on her mind.

“Let me see. What do we have here?” She heard Claude’s whispered voice as he scooted closer to her on the bench. He gave her homework a quick glance.  
Written in sparkling pink calligraphic letters on a card above her assignment was a simple question:

‘Will you go to the dance with me?’

“Go ahead look. I’ve got nothing to hide.” Hilda whispered back.

“A bold approach, my dear Hilda. But in the middle of class? Such shameful behavior for a student of the Golden Deer. We’re model students, you know. We have to set an example for the other houses.”

“We’re talking in class, Claude.” Hilda said. “We have no such standards.”

“Speak for yourself, I find her lecture truly captivating.” He said slowly. His eyes focused ahead.

“You’re full of bullshit.” Hilda smiled through gritted teeth. 

“I think she’d say yes.” Claude said.

“Really? You think so!” Hilda’s last words were a bit too loud. Byleth turned around and raised her wooden pointer stick at the front row.

“Hilda!” Byleth said loud enough to make Marianne jump from several seats over. “Since you’re so eager to stay after class, feel free to do so today… and tomorrow… and the next day. An hour’s detention each.”

Claude nearly choked laughing. He covered his face with his hands. “Looks like you’re going to have plenty of time to ask your question now.”

“Claude you’re on thin fucking ice.” Byleth said.

“Okay.” Hilda said, looking a little downtrodden. It’s not like she was entirely disappointed but detention was so not… romantic. She had wanted something a little more elaborate. She even spent half an hour designing the card and half an hour writing the card, which was a LOT of effort. She was completely serious about this!

“I’ll be seeing you after class, then.” Hilda said. For some reason, her face was heating up. “Professor-” she bit her lip “May I please use the girl’s room.” Byleth raised an eyebrow. “It’s urgent.” Hilda insisted.

“Okay. But no more distractions after that.” Byleth said. Hilda nodded, put her books into her bag, and quickly dashed outside. Her pink hair bobbing behind her. The rest of the class stared as she left.

Marianne fumbled uncomfortably and looked to Ignatz. Ignatz pushed up his glasses and looked to Claude. Claude’s eyes focused on Raphael. Raphael was the first to speak.

“Wow. Professor. I think she’s in love!” He announced. 

“RAPHAEL.” Everyone in the class collectively shouted.

“Whether she is in love or not does not excuse her behavior during lecture.” Byleth said. “I know the ball is coming up and you’re all giddy with anticipation from that but I assure you there is still a group assignment due at the end of this week. And it will be twenty five percent of your term grade.”

“Oh, the ball is this week?” Leonie said in surprise. “I had completely forgotten.”

“Do you know who you’re going to ask?” Lysethia turned to face Leonie.

“No!! Like I said it completely slipped my mind until now!” Leonie said.

“It’s Geralt!” Someone shouted from the back.

“Whoever said that I’m honestly going to kick your ass.” Leonie turned to face behind her.

“I’d love to be asked to the ball!” Raphael said in excitement. “I’m not much of a dancer but I’m sure the ball has lots of great food and excitement!”

“I happen to be an excellent dancer, just putting that out there now if anyone wants to confess their unwavering love for me in the next twenty-four hours.” Claude said.

“Everyone!” Byleth shouted.

“So about the axe terminology on page three…” Ignatz said weakly. “What’s the difference between an Almyran and a Fódlan handle?”

By that time, everyone had quieted down. There were only a few quiet murmurings left.

“Excellent question Ignatz, the difference requires a closer examination of t-” Byleth’s words were cut off by the Cathedral’s bells. She pinched the bridge of her nose but otherwise showed no other signs of annoyance. “We’ll cover that topic tomorrow. Class dismissed.”

\---

Hilda fixed her makeup and stared at herself in the mirror’s reflection. Today was the day. Any minute now, she would march into the classroom with all the confidence of a war general approaching a battle she was sure to win. She would walk straight up to her beloved professor and demand her voice be heard. Her professor would barely have time to respond before Hilda swept her up in a heated kiss. Her pink invitation card would drop lightly to the stone floor as she tenderly held Byleth’s face. Their lips would brush together haphazardly and excitedly. She would taste delicious and- no.

No. 

Not like that.

Hilda furrowed her brows. More likely than not, she would grab her belongings, slink into the classroom, serve her time, and gingerly slip the card onto her teacher’s desk. It wasn’t the most dramatic of proposals, but the plan was story-book perfect.

“That’s it.” Hilda said.

“What’s it?” Byleth asked.

Hilda turned to see Byleth leaning up against the washroom’s door frame. Her stone-cold look sent a shiver up her spine.

“Professor! What are you doing here!?” Hilda turned to face Byleth. Her hands gripped the sink behind her.  
“It’s the bathroom Hilda, I came to pee.”

“Okay! I’m done. I just finished so- I’m going to detention now.” Hilda rushed past her Professor and into the courtyard. She made a mad dash to the Golden Deer classroom. A few of her friends greeted her as she passed.

“See you in the library after detention, Hilda!” Lysithea waved.

“There’s a girl I want to ask to the ball, I need to ask you some advice later!” Another student called.

“Of course, of course!” Hilda waved back and entered the classroom. How could she give advice when this was turning out to be one of the most exhausting things she had ever done? Never in her life had she put in so much mental and physical energy into a plan such as this. 

On the topic of her plan: now was the perfect time! Her professor was in the bathroom and the classroom was empty. Hilda set her things down, and took out her special card. She crept to the front of the classroom and searched over the front of Byleth’s desk for just the right place to set the card. She’d have to set it somewhere Byleth would be able to see. Hilda used her forearm to brush some of the clutter to the edge of the table in one very unattractive pile. She then set her card on the center of the desk so the words were visible to anyone sitting down. “There.” She said softly. “Perfect.”

She then practically skipped to her seat in the front row. She clasped her hands together and sat with a large grin on her face. Minutes later, Byleth entered. She walked past Hilda without paying too much attention and approached the front of her desk. Hilda grinned wildly.

Byleth pulled out her chair and sat down. Immediately she took notice to the pile of clutter on the side of her desk. Her expression, never changing, gave the clutter a look over. As she was sorting it out, her hand brushed up against the pink card.

Hilda squinted trying to read the Professor’s face as she read the card.

“Whatcha got there, Professor?” Hilda drawled.

“A love letter. Asking me to the ball.” Byleth said instantly. She certainly wasn’t the embarrassed type, no matter how much teasing was thrown her way. That was certainly cute about her.  
“Oho? Who’s it from?” Hilda smiled. “Are you going to say yes?”

“No idea.” Byleth said. “There’s no name on it.”

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT FUCK!

“Oh~!” Hilda said. “A secret admirer. How mysteriously romantic!”

Byleth set the card down and went over to where Hilda was sitting. She looked down as Hilda sweated furiously under her gaze. It was so very uncouth for her to act this way, Hilda thought. Byleth set the card in front of Hilda.

“But it’s written in sparkling pink, Hilda.” Byleth said flatly, but her blue eyes softened. Byleth sat on the desk, her stocking-covered legs hanging off the edge ever so enticingly. “So, of course I accept.”

“Awe, Professor.” Hilda stood to meet Byleth’s eyes. “How sweet of you to accept!”

“Almost as sweet as your blushing face was all this afternoon.” Byleth took Hilda’s hand and gently kissed the front of her wrist. She pressed her lips against Hilda’s wrist long enough for Hilda to begin to squirm in her seat. Her breath was hot against her skin.

“I look forward to accompanying you to the Ball then, my dear.” Hilda said.

“Of course. But just so we’re clear, I want to see you studying up on your axe technique twice as hard as before. Don’t begin to think that honeyed words will ease your detention time in the slightest.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Professor.” Hilda laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on twitter now @bigfishiekisses


	2. Absolutely Hopeful Birthday - Byleth/Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer all come together to brainstorm the perfect gift for Byleth's birthday. Claude, in particular, wants to give her the perfect present. What will his scheming mind come up with?

“Alright, my most trusted friends and allies.” Claude addressed the class seated before him. “It’s a half an hour before class starts and Teach walks through those doors. That means we have exactly fifteen minutes to come to an agreement on what present to get her this year.”

“And what happened to the extra fifteen minutes we had?” Leonie demanded, dark circles were visible from under her eyes. “We were all to arrive half an hour before morning class to discuss this and you’re telling me time was optional?! Claude, you were knocking on my door before dawn. Sounds like poor planning.”

“Hey! Nothing’s wrong with my plan. I put down fifteen minutes for breakfast.” Claude said.

“That’s not nearly enough time.” Raphael shook his head.

“Okay then! We’ve got five minutes to decide the perfect present. Come on everyone. I know if we all put our brilliant minds together we can come up with something she’ll really go crazy over.”

“A scarf.” Leonie said.

“We gifted her that last year!” Hilda said. “We can’t possibly give her the same gift two years in a row. That’s just improper. Let’s get her some fine jewelry!”

“Shall I write a letter home?” Lorenz inquired. “In Gloucester territory, there’s a master forgemaster skilled with a wide variety of weapons and repair supplies. There would be no finer gift than that. It’s perfectly suited for her unique tastes. ” He then began to recount of all the expert bakers, artisans, and weavers he knew of that specialized in extravagant gift making. “If I write now, I could have something especially grand prepared by the day of her birthday.” 

“Both are good places to start, but besides her mercenary insignia, Teach just doesn’t wear jewelry. And all that’s all a bit much, Lorenz, don’t you think? What’s something we can put together as a class? After all, we all have to do our part to show her we really care. Marianne, what do you think we should get her?”

“A horse?” Marianne’s suggestion sounded more like a question.

“A horse!” Hilda repeated.

“Certainly not!” Lorenz huffed.

Ignatz spoke next. “Well, actually. All of these are great ideas. I know I was planning on giving her a small painting. What if we all just made our own things and snuck them into her room on her bed or dresser?”

“No that’s creepy!” Lysithea said. “Why would we sneak into her room and put stuff on her furniture.”

“I-I didn’t mean anything like that!” Ignatz said.

“Okay the sneaking into her room part is weird.” Claude agreed.

“But that’s our best idea yet.” Hilda said. “Come on, Claude. I want to make her some cute little accessory for her to wear!” Claude looked Hilda in her pink eyes searching for any other suggestion but she didn’t let up. “It’s a really good idea~” She repeated.

“Okay, okay. I just can’t say no to that face. You’ve convinced me. Remember that her birthday is in two days. So we’ve got that time to prepare our own little gifts and then we’ll come together and put them on her desk. She’ll love what you put together, especially when it comes from none other than her favorite students. I guarantee this will be the best present she’s ever received.”

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the classroom. “Well. Let’s give it all we’ve got.” Claude said pacing towards the door. “Raphael, care to join me? I’m heading to the dining hall. Thinking that hard really does a number on the stomach.”

“I’m coming too.” Llysithea said as she stood up from her seat and trailed along. “Come on Leonie, I know you’re hungry too!”

Leonie followed last.

\---

It was only later in the afternoon as Claude was lying down on his bed, did he curse the very idea of individual gifts. The reason he gathered everyone together to come up with a combined gift was to save him the trouble of finding a gift of his own. If they had just all decided on one thing, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He somewhat agreed with Leonie. If they just gave her mittens or leg warmers and all signed a card with a cute little deer on it, life would be peaches and cream. He wouldn’t be lying down lamenting on the fact he now had to find her something specifically from him. But he knew a perfect idea when he heard one. Gifts from all her students? He knew Teach and how she’d love that.

He’d never let anyone else know that he just couldn’t think of something to get Byleth. To everyone else, he always had answers! That’s just who he was. And now he sought out the peace and quiet of his own room. He had come where he could be alone to think up the perfect gift. Ah, in the gentle embrace of solitude. Confinement nurtured the scheming mind.

At first, he had thought of plenty of gifts to give her: chocolates, flowers, some of his poetry. But then he realized how foolish it all sounded. Those gifts were too overly romantic, things one might gift their beloved on an anniversary day. If he gifted her any of those, she might raise a brow and question his motives. He didn’t even know if she felt that way about him. The uncertainty was killing him, and he couldn’t possibly have that.

But what of chocolates, flowers, and poetry?

Those were the types of gifts he secretly wanted to give Byleth. When he saw flowers in bloom, he thought of her shining face. When he tasted fine chocolates, he thought of how she might enjoy them as well. Now he’d never been a man to write much poetry but just looking at her made him want to start writing ballads detailing her ventures as well as her features. He wanted to put into words just how he saw her in hopes that she could understand how he felt. It didn’t even have to be poetry. Sometimes he’d be writing up a reconnaissance report and think of those lips and groan knowing full well he’d be busy for the next fifteen minutes. Goddess, she was beautiful.

Fifteen minutes later he awoke from his thoughts to a knock on his door. He stood up to open the door to see who it was. To his surprise, Byleth standing there in his doorway. She stared at him with her usual stone-cold expression.

“Hello there, Teach.” He smiled cordially. “Is there something I can assist you with?”

“There is actually.” Byleth said. Without hesitation, she passed by him and entered his room. He followed her with his eyes as he shut the door behind her. 

“I’m all ears.” He said. “You have my full attention.”

“In two days-” She began to speak but stopped. It looked as if she was struggling to find the words. “Well, my father’s old mercenary group asked if I’d join them for a celebration.”

Claude smiled knowingly. The ‘celebration’ was obviously some type of birthday party. She just wanted someone to go with. Obviously she could handle it, but there’s no way she’d want to meet up with her father’s old friends without proof she’d made some friends of her own. She’d need someone to keep her company. His mind started to race. Byleth might possibly ask him to play the role of a lover she'd acquired during her stay at the monastery maybe to fend off pesky inquiries from older men. Her coming to ask him such things was certainly embarrassing but it was understandable. Of course he’d accept her pleas under the condition that he’d be fairly compensated.

“-And I’ll be gone a few days.” She said. “Don’t let Lady Rhea know. Could you handle lectures until I’m back? All you have to talk about is bow handling. It’s just reviews.”

“What?” He asked.

“I’m going to several villages over. I’ll be staying with some old mercenary friends of mine. I need you to watch the class.” Byleth explained again.

Claude paused. This wasn’t the scenario he was expecting. When he came back to reality he realized that her absence would assuredly put a dent in her student’s little ‘surprise’. His mind frantically searched for a reason she couldn’t leave just yet. But if she just had to go, he supposed he couldn’t stop her from leaving. 

“Teach, ah… ” He scratched the back of his head while she looked at him with pleading eyes. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“I know about the huge storm, and I’ve taken extra precautions.” She said.

Ah. ‘The storm? What storm?!’ He thought. 

“Yeah, the storm.” Claude said. “You do realize how dangerous it is to travel in such a severe storm around this region, right?” And just like that, the wheels in his mind went to work as the words slid off his tongue. “This time of year means heavy flooding with a chance of rockslides. Teach, I can’t allow that. I’m not saying you should cancel your plans, but I don’t want you to end up injured or missing. Please reconsider going.”

“I’ve traveled in far worse conditions.” She stated. “You know that.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t stop me from being concerned about the wellbeing of my favorite teacher,” he added. Damn, he needed to watch his mouth.

She tilted her head ever so slightly. “Well I guess I could ask somebody else.” She said.

“What do you mean by that?” His request for elaboration was met with Byleth’s mouth curving upwards ever so slightly. A smile? Clearly she was playing some sort of game with him. Unfortunately for her, he enjoyed banter and negotiations more than anyone. Perhaps she knew that he loved to be toyed with since each of her words were somehow chosen with a deadly precision. She was tactically gifted, he’d give her that. 

“Would you like to come with?” She asked.

There was the question he had waited for. It came as no surprise to him. 

“If you wanted a companion you could have just asked me from the beginning. You could have knocked on my door this late in the afternoon and cried out in a rare display of emotion, ‘Claude, Claude! I so desperately need you’! Honestly, I had no idea you wanted my company that badly.”

Byleth, without any hesitancy, walked to his door and began to knock from the inside. “Claude… Claude-” She began.

“Enough.” He laughed and stretched. “Very funny. You’ve made your point. Okay. I’ll come with you, tell me the details and we’ll head out whenever you want. I’ll pull some strings and see who I can rope in to substitute class.”

“Thank you.” Byleth smiled softly.

\---

The next morning, a familiar scene unfolded inside the Golden Deer’s classroom. The entire class sat -halfway asleep- in their seats. They blinked slowly as Claude began his speech.

“Okay. There’s been a change of plans!” He said, placing his hand on the teacher’s desk. “Byleth is going to celebrate with a few of her father’s mercenary friends on her birthday. She’s going to stay a few days so she won’t be around for when we give her our big surprise.”

“She’s going to go alone with that huge storm coming up?” Raphael asked worriedly. “Is she gonna be okay?”

Claude conveniently left out the part that he would be personally escorting her. “She’s a merc, Raphael. And she’s our teacher. She’s more skilled in traveling than any of us. It’s just a few towns over. She’ll be okay.”

Raphael’s worried subsided. “Oh I see. Okay!” He said.

“But this means we’re going to have to speed things up. She’s leaving early tomorrow morning so we need to have our gifts ready by the end of today.” A cry of surprise echoed throughout the classroom.

“There’s no way I’m going to be ready in time! I haven’t even bought the supplies yet!” Lysithea protested. “I was going to make her white chocolate truffles!”

“I was going to make her some cute flower accessories!” Hilda said.

“I was going to write her a poem.” Raphael grinned. 

Claude’s breath hitched.

“Does anyone have their gift ready?” He asked, shaking his head. “If so - I really owe you one.”

“I-uh, pardon me.” Marianne said. All eyes focused on her. “I think Leonie does.”

“Whaaat! Marianne!?” Leonie said, “Way to sell me out like this.” Leonie sighed and set her book bag on the table. “She’s right. I do. I went into town last night and bought her a present.”

“Whatdja get!?” Hilda leaned over Leonie’s shoulders. Leonie blushed at the sudden contact.

“Hey back up!” Leonie said while she reached into her bag. “I got her this.” She pulled out an orange and golden scarf and set it on the table.

“A scarf!??” Hilda and Lysithea shrieked. “Really, Leonie!?”

Claude wasn’t about to sugar-coat anything. He wouldn’t wear that scarf even on a dare. It looked warm, sure. But the colors were shockingly bright and horrifically eye catching. It was probably the gaudiest looking scarf he had ever seen.

“Exquisite!” Lorenz said.

“Thank you Leonie.” Claude went over to where she sat and examined the scarf closer. “I think this will work. Would you mind if this is the present we gave her tonight, along with a card signed from all of us.” 

“No go ahead! Of course!” Leonie said. There was a quick exchange of seats. Hilda and Ignatz had already started to work together on a card. Leonie leaned back in her chair. “But you owe me!”

\---

Claude brought Byleth into an empty classroom. In a few moments, her students would arrive. They would gleefully push open the door and yell ‘surprise’ wishing her a very happy birthday! They would then present Leonie’s scarf and card and let her know how much they appreciated her. Everything was working out smoothly.

“Why am I here again?” Byleth asked quizzically. “We really should be packing.”

“Just wait. You’ll see.” Claude sat at a desk near the front. “Patience, dear Professor.”

“Okay.” She crossed her arms and sat, adjacent from him. Several minutes passed and there was no sign of the rest of the class. He couldn’t keep making small talk without her becoming overly suspicious. He settled on the topic of travel.

“So we’ll leave in the morning before dawn and we should avoid the worst of the storm, right?” He said.

“Correct.” She replied.

“And we’ll get to the birthday party around nightfall.” He finished, still calculating the exact route they’d take.

“I never said anything about my birthday!” Byleth said in a surprised tone. “You remembered!?”

“Of course I did, Byleth!” He laughed. “I wouldn’t forget your birthday for the world.” He wasn’t trying to sound charismatic, but somehow Byleth blushed madly at his words. Was it because he used her actual name? There was more red on her face than he’d ever seen before. It was infuriatingly cute. Whatever he had said to evoke that reaction in her made him want to push his limits and say more. He was definitely doing something to her. He wanted to see her squirm under his gaze.

“Byleth.” His voice lowered as he repeated her name. “I’m rather looking forward to our journey together. If it’s just you and me.” He was testing the waters now, lowering his eyes just enough to try to meet hers. He expected her to blush further or tell him he was being ridiculous; either way, he was having his fun. Under no circumstances did he expect her to actually reciprocate. But that was exactly what she did.

Byleth stood up and walked behind him. Her firm hands rested on his shoulders. She began to massage him slightly and, without saying a word, gently kissed his cheek. Now it was his turn to clam up. For once, he was at a loss for words. He should’ve known not to play with fire so carelessly. 

“You know, it’s just you and me now.” She whispered in his ear.

“It certainly is.” He growled.

“Tell me Claude von Riegan, do you know what I really want as a present this year?” She lowered her hands and traced the fabric on his chest, her nimble fingers circling the fabric’s designs.

“I have a few ideas.” He leaned back and nipped at her exposed neck. “-And I have a feeling our needs coincide.”

“Then show me.” Byleth reached down to his trousers and began to undo his clothes. As she deftly worked, he heard large door began to open slowly. He fell backwards instantly and she came toppling over with him.

“SURPRISE!” The doors swung open widely as a procession of Golden Deer students entered the room. They shouted and hollered as they made their way to the front of the classroom. The room was now overcome with noisy chatter and happy mumblings. 

“I apologize if we were a bit late.” Lorenz bowed his head. “We wanted you to have something a bit more, so we made you this cake.” Raphael brought forth a delicious-looking cake topped with white icing; the candles adorning the top burned brightly. “Ah. What is happening?” Lorenz asked, looking down at the two on the floor.

Claude stood up first, helping Byleth to her feet. “We simultaneously tripped. Raphael, that’s a really fantastic looking cake- did you all bake it together?”

“Some of us helped more than others.” Lysithea shot Lorenz a death glare. “But yes, we all made it for you!”

“We really hope you like your gift, Professor!” Hilda chimed in. 

“This is for you too!” Leonie stepped forward to hand Byleth the yellow scarf and card. “It’s from all of us. We just wanted to let you know that we’re all really glad you’re our professor.” She said, grinning as Claude started to wrap the scarf around Byleth’s neck. He was amazed. Somehow Byleth made the scarf look like fine art.

“Thank you, all of you.” Byleth said, snuggling against the scarf. “This may be my favorite birthday yet.” Then, just briefly, she shot Claude a knowing look. He shrugged back.

“Now then, everyone! Let’s cut into the cake.” She said. “It looks delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the class interrupted I shouted "no!" too... and i wrote it. Have to keep that T rating somehow.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS! More to come!


	3. Trapped Together - Byleth/Leonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!
> 
> Byleth and Leonie get trapped together in a tool shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonie Patch 2.0: tweaked Leonie's personality by taking away her Jeralt obsession.

The morning air was crisp. The sun had just come out and was slowly starting to warm the monastery’s training grounds. With so few clouds in the sky, it was an excellent morning for weapon training.

As it was, the other students were off taking a break to enjoy the lovely weather so the training grounds were oddly barren. Leonie, however, was hard at work. She had decided the previous night that her lance work needed improvement and now was the ideal time to hone her skills. She had practiced for a good portion of the morning and was so caught up in her training that she didn’t even notice that Byleth had joined her. When Byleth finally caught Leonie’s eye, Leonie pretended not to notice. Instead, she continued on showing off just how she could handle a lance; She chose a rather beaten-up training dummy and started to charge. 

The training dummy buckled under the weight of her Lance’s thrust and it wasn’t long before Leonie heard the familiar sound of fabric tearing. She struggled to pull her lance back out. The training dummy’s vacant smile collapsing in on itself as its plush body spilled out hay. The hole went far deeper than she had imagined!

“You’ve killed him.” Byleth came forward to examine the training dummy.

“It wouldn’t matter if we just had new practice dummies.” Leonie huffed. “These dummies have been destroyed and sewn up so many times. I’m surprised they’re still here!”

“No.” Byleth examined the tear in the fabric. “The way you extracted your lance is what made him bleed so much.”

“What does it matter how I extract my lance if the enemy is already dead?” Leonie heatedly asked. “It’s a dummy anyway.”

Byleth took out the dagger from her belt. She examined the dagger carefully, gazing at her reflection through the blade’s shine. At once, she thrust the blade into the dummy right above the tear where Leonie had made. Even more hay came spilling out onto the ground.

“It matters,” Byleth said, twisting the dagger “only because your technique was excellent. Right here, would have killed a man instantly. And lower still,” Byleth stabbed a new hole below Leonie’s mark “would have him bleed to death in the most agonizing way possible. Your wound, whether you realize it or not, was in the perfect position for information extraction. It would have hurt, but not killed him. He would have bled, but not profusely.”

“Huh.” Leonie started to stammer.

“This information was in yesterday’s demonstration. Your retainment of the knowledge is commendable but if you were truly paying attention you’d know the proper way to extract your Lance instead of pulling it out as you did. This technique is one of a mercenary's greatest weapons. You would do well to make note of it.”

“I wasn’t ah- trying to do that anyway. I was just messing around, letting off steam in the training grounds.” Leonie said. She leaned against her lance.

Byleth nodded in response and used the dagger once more to slice open the dummy’s body until all the stuffing was on the ground. “This one’s far too old and tattered though. You’re right. They’re horribly beat up. Shall we take this to the compost?”

Leonie felt her heart start to beat faster. Just what was it with the Professor and her need to pull the coolest possible stunts while acting so nonchalant? It was insufferable! She set her lance down on the weapon’s training rack and helped Byleth carry several piles of hay to the compost pile. The hay was old, scratchy, and crumbling; it was far too old for any other use. The two girls tossed their bundles and stood besides the tool shed.

“Are you going to practice some more?” Byleth asked as Leonie dusted the hay off her jacket.

“No, I think I’m all done for today.” She said.

“Okay. I’m going to grab a shovel from the shed and dig up some of the poles we stuck those training dummies on.” Byleth went to the front of the toolshed. “It won’t take too long and we can probably have them all replaced by the end of this week.”

Leonie smiled, “Thanks Professor!” Byleth was a tough teacher that was for sure but Leonie couldn’t deny how she listened when her students talked. She really did care about their wellbeing and training. Maybe Leonie acted tough as she did around her because of all their similarities; they were both headstrong and athletic and it made Leonie’s blood boil. She especially admired their shared zero-bullshit tolerance limit. Even something about the way Byleth carried herself in basic lectures spurned Leonie’s rivalry instinct. What she wouldn’t give to put Byleth in her place.

Although there were commendable aspects about the Professor’s personality that Leonie found attractive, Byleth was far too physically pretty for her own good. Whereas Leonie had short unkempt hair, Byleth had glossy green hair that flowed past her shoulders. Wherever she walked, her hair bobbed and caught light. And when, in the heat of battle, Byleth’s hair would trickle down her face and cascade down her body, it really awoke something in Leonie. She wanted to run her fingers through Byleth’s hair, maybe even pull on it recklessly. What kind of noises would she make? She could only stare so long as the Professor’s perfect body before turning away, embarrassed to be caught longing to touch her.

Byleth was muscular beyond comparison. Leonie was gifted enough to witness her sculpted form on several occasions. Once or twice when they were done with training, Byleth would remove her armor and Leonie would catch a tantalising glimpse of her muscles. They were so well defined and begging to be touched. Her skin was probably soft too, especially her rather large bust. The other day when they were in the sauna together, Leonie caught a glimpse of Byleth’s chest and shuddered. ‘Cold?’ Byleth had asked, ‘you’re cold in a sauna?’ Damn it. She probably knew by now.

Byleth had propped open the door to the shed before disappearing inside and, for some inexplicable reason, Leonie followed.

“I’ve never been in here before.” Leonie said. She searched around the shed. It was small, cramped, and dark. “Jeeze. This place needs cleaning.”

“Are you volunteering?” Byleth asked as she searched through a pile of tools on the floor.

“Ahahaha. No way!” Leonie said. “But you know what? Hilda loves cleaning.”

“Now I know you’re joking.” Byleth said.

“No, I’m serious!” Leonie shook her head. “I saw her in the library the other day helping Marianne organize books!”

"Wonders never cease." Byleth said flatly as she pulled at a shovel from underneath a pile of tools. "This must be attached to something!" She said as she tugged harder.

"It looks like it's partially stuck underneath one of the floorboards." Leonie moved forward to investigate, the door closing behind her with a heavy slam. 

"Leonie wait!!" Byleth said, turning sharply. She bumped into Leonie causing them both to fall. Leonie pushed forwards at once and found herself on top of Byleth. Limbs tangled together and the two women found themselves in a rather compromising position on the floor. 

Leonie straddled the woman under her, her hands placed on either side of Byleth's head. The soft, green hair Leonie loved so much fanned Byleth's head as it lay in ripples on the floor. They were close enough that Leonie could feel the heat of Byleth's breath against her skin.

What seemed like moments passed as they stared at each other tensely. Golden eyes met mint. Leonie refused to budge. Instead it was Byleth who was the first to speak.

"There's no opening from the inside." She spoke softly. "The door tends to get jammed. Last time it happened, it took several lockpicks to open it. It will take us a while to get out."

"Then why'd you come in here if you knew that!!" Leonie sat up. She was still seated on top of Byleth, but now her thoughts were more composed.

Byleth said nothing, instead, looking to the side. Almost as if she thought refusing to make eye contact would pardon her from Leonie's interrogation. Unlike Leonie, Byleth seemed to understand the situation they were in.

Perhaps Leonie understood too, which was why she was hesitant to leave such their current position. Byleth wiggled under Leonie just a little bit.

"Leonie…?"

"Yes?" Leonie asked breathlessly.

"If you're going to kiss me. Just do so already." Byleth said.

"Kiss you!?" Leonie shot back. "I-" 

Leonie knew she couldn't hide her emotions that well from anybody. Byleth was a master strategist after all and Leonie knew Byleth could dissect all her thoughts and intentions with just one look. One stare and all of Leonie’s emotions were on display for a woman who seemingly had none. Leonie felt like an open book before her but she felt confident she could turn the tables. 

"Kiss me." Byleth's demand was all it took to push Leonie over the edge. Leonie pushed down until their bodies were pressed together against the cold floor. She gripped Byleth's collar, as their lips roughly met. Byleth moaned into the kiss and Leonie didn’t let up. 

"Goddess, you're needy." Leonie used a finger to toy with Byleth's lips. "Who knew our dear little Professor was such a slut."

Byleth whined under her touch. She liked it, Leonie thought. So it was true. Byleth acted in charge but deep down she wanted to be controlled.

"Tell me. Do you act this deprived for all the girls or just me?" Leonie asked, grinning wickedly.

Byleth refused to answer but groaned loudly when Leonie started to feel up the front of her blouse. "Professor I've always been curious just how big your breasts actually are. You flaunt them around in such tight clothing like it’s nothing. You want everybody to take notice. You just love being the center of attention!" Leonie cupped both of Byleth's breasts with her hands, they were big enough to fill each palm. They were so tender. She gave them a quick squeeze and began to rub the now hardened nipples through the fabric. Leonie could tell Byleth really loved to be teased like this; and the woman's moans betrayed the fact that her body was far too sensitive to Leonie’s touch. 

Leonie had never fondled another woman before, but she had spent countless nights imagining scenarios where she had. And just how many times had she pictured herself fucking Byleth? She was confident she could have her lovely Professor in tears with the things she could do with just her fingers alone. She deftly began to unbutton Byleth's blouse finally exposing her bare chest. This was much better than the quick glance Leonie had in the sauna. She was certainly well endowed to say the least. Her breasts were far more beautiful than Leonie had pictured. She hungrily eyed the pink flesh before her while tentatively flicking her tongue over Byleth’s right nipple. Byleth threw her head back in ecstasy, allowing herself to be lost to Leonie's skillful tongue. Just how sensitive was she?  
As Leonie nipped playfully at Byleth's collarbone, Byleth decided to take some initiative herself. She reached her hands above to undo the buttons on Leonie's shirt but a forceful hand grabbed Byleth's own before she could finish.

"I'm not nearly as sensitive as you are. It would really be a waste." Leonie pinned Byleth's wrists above her head. The woman beneath her put up no resistance. "But you were in tears from just having your breasts touched. I bet you're the type of dirty girl that comes from just getting her tits fucked."

Byleth groaned loudly as Leonie bit harder into her skin, marking her.

“U-use me.” Byleth said. Her voice was barely audible. “Just as you’d like.”

“What was that?” Leonie said through gritted teeth. Her mouth still hovering above Byleth’s bruised flesh. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Leonie had never seen Byleth look so flushed yet unashamed. But that was just who the Professor was. There was more work yet to be done until Byleth was completely broken, but Leonie had the patience.

“Fuck me.” Byleth said, a bit louder yet. “Ride my face and let me taste you.”

“Good girl.” Leonie sat upright and gently brushed Byleth’s hair back just as she had always wanted to do. Byleth leaned into her touch, her eyelids heavy with lust. Leonie smiled, “I’ll show you how excellent my technique really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you as always for the kudos and hits i owe u my life.


	4. Deprivation - Byleth/Lorenz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz is hopeless when it comes to understanding the needs of women. Byleth has a theory that all the nobleman needs is just a little guidance in the right direction. She's confident she can help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching things up a little bit as this chapter is from Byleth’s POV! Byleth topping is the dream.
> 
> In which Lorenz is dehydrated and drinks a large chalice of respect women juice.

Garreg Mach was restless; it was obvious from the way everyone restlessly paced the quiet corridors and lingered too long in the cathedral. They was a certain pressure in the air. For the past week rain storms tormented the monastery grounds and denied anyone the chance of going outside for fresh air or training. Everyone was either forced to stay indoors or get completely soaked and tensions were starting to run high.

Besides the rainstorm, it was an otherwise quiet day in the Golden Deer homeroom. Because of the weather, classes had been canceled, leaving the perfect opportunity for leisurely tomfoolery. A few Golden Deer students were seated in the homeroom, reading or engaging in idle chatter. 

Byleth sat at her desk. There was supposed to be a mock battle today between the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions. Unfortunately the rain had flooded most of the battlefield and all lesson plans were canceled for the rest of the week. The students were overjoyed. A break in training was a welcome change to their usually harsh schedule. 

Byleth had no particular plans for the rest of the week. She had rested the previous day and was now using this time to scribble down battle tactics for future lessons. She recounted particular anecdotes and techniques she thought might be useful for training. It wasn’t tedious work at all; She had numerous examples and couldn’t wait to share her experiences. Her lesson plan -intricately written in black cursive letters- was already five pages long. She sat back and admired her own neat handwriting. 

“Did you hear?” Hilda piped up from her seat just loud enough for Byleth to take notice. 

“What?” Lysithea asked, setting down her book and leaning in.

“Lorenz asked a girl out on a date! Well, that’s not what he’d call it.” Hilda said, intently “He invited her out to tea but she walked out on him halfway through because of the things he said! He kept prattling on and on. He thinks so highly of himself but he’s so clueless really!”

“Slander? Really now, Hilda?” Lysithea was not immune to gossip, especially when Hilda was the source. No matter her protestings, she still leaned into Hilda's every word, eating it all up. Hilda smiled at the fact she had a captive audience. 

“Undoubtedly!” Hilda continued, “He thinks himself a nobleman who fancies the ladies, right? But he just can’t stop talking about himself so they avoid him like the plague! It’s such a shame. He really is rather handsome!”

“I avoid speaking with him mostly. He’s never in the library so our window of communication is very narrow.” Lysithea said. “And thank the Goddess for that.” The two exchanged a quick laugh.

“Well, I know better now obviously. What can I say? There’s a certain charm about him! Next time my naivety won’t get the best of me.” Hilda said, leaning into her desk. Her head resting on her hands. 

“Wait! That girl was YOU!??? You went on a date with Lorenz!?” Lysithea burst into hysterical laughter. “I’m shocked!”

“It was just tea time, Lysithea!”

“Huh-Uhuh.” Lysithea returned to her book. “Now this is truly getting interesting! Scandalous, even!” 

“You know. I bet he likes it.” Hilda refused to leave it at that. Lysithea had clearly misunderstood. “All the time we were having tea and I obviously wasn’t interested in whatever he was bragging about. I told him he was boorish and someone really should put him in his place! And you know what he did then?”

“What?”

“He -” Hilda scooted over to whisper something in Lysithea’s ear that made the girl blush bright pink. Byleth leaned forward in her chair but no matter what she couldn’t hear their whisperings. Hilda grinned as she finished, “-You know some guys just get off on that!”

“Hilda!!” Lysithea stammered. “Did you-!?” 

Byleth was practically leaning over her desk in order to listen to what Hilda said next. Normally, she wasn’t the nosy type but her interest was fully piqued. Hilda seemed to catch on that she had a wider audience. It fueled her onward. 

“Professor! Did you happen to overhear our little conversation?” Hilda grinned.

Byleth looked back down to her lesson plans. She picked up her feather pen and started to write again. Words appeared on the page but this time they meant nothing. Her mind was still occupied, her ears were still listening in. She secretly hoped Hilda would finish her story.

Hilda stood up from her seat and wandered to Byleth's desk, "Professor!! The weather's awfully dull and I'm bored. I don’t want to work. Let's talk about girl stuff!" She sat down on top and daintily waived towards the other girl. "Lysithea, come here!"

"Oh fine." Lysithea put a bookmark in her large book and walked over to the Professor's desk as well. 

"So Professor, is there someone at the academy that has caught your eye?" Hilda asked as her finger traced circled on Byleth’s desk. 

Byleth considered just how to reply to Hilda’s question. She couldn't deny that quite a few individuals had caught her eye. And she’d even acted on several impulses. Since her time as a mercenary, she had her pick of different lovers here and there. Nothing was ever serious though; she had never even come close to considering someone as her partner. Love was beyond her, but she had needs.

She also knew that she had to act professional. Byleth was a professor by title after all. She couldn't let Hilda and Lysithea know her last tryst was with a monastery nun in the confessional. That would just showcase her lack of principles. She couldn’t have her students thinking she was completely unrefined. Instead, she decided to redirect the question.

"I'm afraid my romantic exploits aren't as exciting as yours Hilda. It sounds like your last date was quite the adventure!" Byleth said.

"For the last time it wasn't a date!!" Hilda seemed to have taken the bait "Oh, fine. I see there’s no changing your pervy minds. What about you Lysithea? You're so cute! Do you have someone you fancy?"

"What? No." Lysithea said, "I'm not interested."

"Ahaha, that's my Lysithea! Your dedication to studies is utterly commendable and your indifference to the romantic pursuits makes you all the more perfect in my eyes!! Goddess! I wish you were my sister! Can you be my sister?" Hilda opened up her arms to drown Lysithea in an affectionate bear hug.

"W-whatever." Lysithea mumbled as she allowed herself to enjoy Hilda’s touch. The taller girl began to pet the top of Lysithea’s white hair. 

Byleth tilted her head. "Hilda. If Lorenz is causing you trouble, would you like me to have a word with him? No boy should ever make you feel uncomfortable for any reason whatsoever. Hilda stopped petting Lysithea for a moment.

“Oh I’m not uncomfortable!” Hilda purred. “Quite the opposite! And normally I would say that it’s no big deal, but I think he could really benefit from having someone teach him a thing or two about women. I bet just talking about his behavior would make all the difference! And who better to chat with him than our darling Professor?”

“Oh, Hilda.” Byleth sighed.

“As a fellow Golden Deer, I worry about him! He's going to get himself hurt one day!"

Byleth took a deep breath. She looked from Hilda to Lysithea and began to put away her lesson plan. "Ok. I will have a talk with him."

"Thanks! I Knew I could count on you Professor!" Hilda said, winking.

\---

When Byleth found him, Lorenz was underneath one of the courtyard archways. There was a gentle look in his eyes. He was just standing there admiring the rainfall! With the way he held out his hand to catch the raindrops, he looked like a prince out of a piece of literature. Was he serious right now? 

"Admiring the weather, Lorenz?" Byleth asked, approaching cautiously.

"Professor! Ah, yes I am. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon? Could it possibly be that you wish to join me on my walk?"

"But you're just standing here in one place." Byleth pointed out.

"You see, I was on my way next to the greenhouse to watch the roses bloom. The flowers always react beautifully when it begins to rain like this. How troublesome that the very rain itself should hinder my progress. I’ve been standing here for ten minutes now."

Byleth stared.

"I wouldn't want to wet my hair." Lorenz admitted.

Byleth stared a bit more intently. She wondered just what sort of damage could be done that the barber had not already caused.

"Well in any case. My afternoon has utterly gone awry. I had better start making other plans. Care to join me, Professor?"

"In what, exactly?" Byleth asked.

"A new and improved afternoon stroll entirely indoors, of course! We shall walk all around the monastery taking in all the sights we usually take for granted. There is such exquisite architecture to be found in the walls of Garreg Mach. It is a nobleman's duty to familiarize himself with all the different architectural styles of his domain. It helps in when appreciating the art and history of his people."

Sure, he sounded pretentious and, well, he was. However, Byleth couldn't help but understand the point he was trying to make. Without realizing it himself, Lorenz was distinguishing himself from other nobles; by saying he was adhering to the duties of a nobleman when he was actually doing what no nobleman would ever bother to do. Byleth had known her share of employers of Noble birth. Rare was the nobleman who cared about appreciating the art and traditions of his people in any other way than to somehow monetarily take advantage of them. Lorenz was indeed a mystery.

"I can see the surprise in your eyes." Lorenz said. "Though it is to be expected. You are in awe at my dedication to the fine arts. You probably thought Ignatz was the only one with an eye for artistry."

He wasn't too off the mark with his assumption. In any case, walking with Lorenz might prove useful. Perhaps in-between the hallways and pillars she would casually reprimand him for his behavior. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about bettering himself for his sake. The girls of Garreg Mach would certainly have peace of mind as well. 

"Shall we go together?" Lorenz extended his arm.

"Certainly." Byleth motioned forward ignoring his gesture, "After you."

The two began to make their way through the main hall. Even with all the bad weather keeping everyone inside, there was only a handful of students. Everyone was either in their classrooms or personal quarters Byleth thought.

Despite the rainy weather, the halls were warm and glowing; the fireplaces were in full force, keeping the castle comfortably heated. When they were on the second floor in an offshoot hallway, Byleth stopped to stare outside a windowpane. The rain was loud and relentless as ever.

"I wanted to talk with you about something." Byleth said, not taking her eyes off the rain.

"Certainly. What is it?" Lorenz said, turning around to face her.

"It's about your treatment of the female students here at the academy." Byleth said. She didn’t frown, but her eyes glowed with disapproval. "You plan about finding the perfect wife here, but your approach keeps driving women away. I've had countless girls talk about how you carry yourself in conversation. They'll be excited you asked them out for tea one day and the next they'll say it was all a waste of time. They find you incredibly conceited. They say you talk of nothing but yourself."

"Impossible!" Lorenz shook his head with a smile. "That sounds nothing like me. If anything I concern myself far too much to the needs of others."

"Then do you listen when someone else besides yourself talks?" She asked.

"Professor…" Lorenz narrowed his eyes at her accusatory tone, as if this was all new information he was trying to desperately absorb. "I am never anything but a respectable gentleman in regard to others."

"I asked if you listened when other people talked. Answer me." Her own voice shocked her. Perhaps she was being too harsh on him. Byleth knew that he was capable of change. She had witnessed first hand his interest in other people. All he needed was a push in the right direction. 

Lorenz was silent. He opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it. Byleth could tell he was mulling over his words carefully. When he actually attempted empathy, he was rather cute. Hilda was right, he had handsome features.

Byleth eyed the curve of his jawline. Strong and attractive. She could tell why other monastery girls flocked to him at a glance before they fully understood his personality. But that really didn't matter to Byleth. He was endearing. Even his overabundance of confidence was somewhat alluring even if he was probably overcompensating. She wondered if he was just putting on a show to mask his insecurities. Maybe he had another side that he kept as a secret waiting to be unraveled? Maybe he actually had a heart of gold?

"Could it be you are jealous?" He asked with a velvety voice.

Or maybe his heart was made of lesser materials and he truly had no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

"Yes. Yes, that's it Lorenz you've solved it." Byleth said. "I am hopelessly jealous. I'm positively green with envy how the other women get all of your attention and I'm always left alone."

What she didn't expect was his reaction. Surely she thought Lorenz could handle being teased in the way she joked with her other friends. However, this wasn't the case. His body betrayed the fact that he was completely taken aback by her words. He stepped backwards in shock and brought his hand to his forehead.

"P-professor! I had no idea you felt this way. All this time I thought my feelings were unrequited!" Lorenz said in shock.

What. 

It wasn't all a lie. On more than one occasion she had wondered what it would be like if he had asked her out for afternoon tea underneath the gazebo. Maybe once or twice she had wished that she could be showered his attention. Hearing him admit his feelings so openly, sent butterflies through her stomach. 

What was at first a simple jest on her part turned into honesty. Oh how she wished she could keep her normal composure but the words came out before she could stop them.

"Yes, I’ve thought about you several times... romantically. I'm not a noblewoman though and you know that. I know keeping your values is a top priority for you. Pedigree means everything when you have status right?"

"Hardly!" Lorenz stammered. "Byleth… for you I'd do anything!" 

Really, now?

Anything?

Byleth leaned up against the wall, the cool brick easing into her back. She was certain Lorenz was inexperienced; he emanated innocence. Byleth was confident she was in control of the pacing of the conversation. With just a few words she could initiate a relationship with him and with just one, she could leave him high and dry. He was giving her the choice on what to do with him. How tempting. Now it was her turn to consider her actions carefully.

"Byleth please! If this is how you have truly felt, then know that I am willing to give you my everything! Anything you say, it shall be done!"

Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone.

"Will you stop approaching other women?" She asked.

"For as long as you are mine and I am yours, that is all that matters to me. Byleth, my Goddess, please. If you allow me to love you and express my dedication I will leave no room in your mind for doubt."

Lorenz was saying her name far too much for this conversation to be kept casual. Did he know just how embarrassing his phrasing was? No wonder others might consider his words to be insincere. He sounded like a walking book of flowery poetry. And the way he said her name over and over in such ernest… Byleth was beginning to become unnaturally flustered.

"You want to initiate a relationship with me?" Byleth wanted solid confirmation; She wanted to be sure he truly knew what he wanted. She was needy, after all. She had no expectations from him either way.

"Yes!" Lorenz took her hands "Yes, Yes! From the moment I truly knew you, I have imagined what it would be like to hold these delicate hands of yours. I just never considered that I would ever be worthy of a woman such as yourself." Byleth was starting to enjoy herself. He was so eager to please. Noblemen were so easy. Lorenz continued, "If you feel the same, my Byleth, then just say the word!"

"Alright, Lorenz." Byleth accepted the proposal. She gripped his hands tightly. "I accept-"

"You will?! Oh, I mean of course you would! I-I- am speechless though, truly. I promise to not disappoint!"

"There are conditions of course." Byleth finished. "You need to learn to listen when others are talking. I will make sure that not only you listen but that you become fully obedient. Do you understand this?"

A slight blush crept onto Lorenz's face. What a delicious reaction Byleth thought. Byleth had been spot on in her assumption, he definitely enjoyed being told what to do.

"In our more private lessons you will learn to listen and obey orders. You will not open your mouth unless told to. No flowery language or even talking about yourself. This is what I want. Do you also accept this?" Byleth waited for his reply wondering if he would need time to think about everything she was offering. 

His reply was nearly instantaneous; he nodded fiercely, his eyes meeting hers and his gaze never straying. "Teach me!" He said, a bit too eager.

"When it suits me." Byleth responded. His first lesson would be patience. He would learn to love the rare moments in which she beckoned him these first few weeks. He was going to have to do everything in his power to earn her affection. If she liked what she saw, she'd give him exactly what he wanted. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS! :D


	5. Devotion - Byleth/Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne recalls the time she fell for Byleth. Then they have sex. (NSFW...obvs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was beta'd by the wonderful PaperLaw! seriously, thank you so much!! ("SRT!"- which stands for seriously, really, thanks)
> 
> Edit: i've been gone for a while but thanks for all the kudos!! every time i get the emails for the kudos updates it makes my day. glad to know there's so many golden deer fans out there! the next chapter will be byleth/ignatz.

To Marianne, her day to day life felt so surreal. Most days felt like she was living in a dream. The crescent moon was high above as she walked hand in hand with Byleth in the monastery's courtyard. Nights like these when she was alone with Byleth reminded her that she was a new person. She was no longer timid and afraid of who she was. Since her time at the monastery she had become refined and well-spoken. She supposed she could blame Byleth for that. Something about being side by side with the love of her life was so freeing. She exhaled, shivering at the coldness in the air. 

Byleth, now the archbishop of the Church of Serios, was considered by most to be something akin to a goddess. And Marianne had become a devout believer. To her Byleth was everything. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Marianne practically worshiped the ground she walked on. It was more of a silent admiration of course. She simply noticed more of Byleth’s little habits now that they were in such close contact. Everything Byleth did filled Marianne with a deep reverence. She was so lucky to be able to share her life with such an extraordinary woman.

Once upon a time she would have been hesitant to even consider reciprocating the Professor’s feelings. But time and Byleth’s reassurance had long since put that to doubt. For that Marianne was forever grateful. It had been several years since the great Fódlan war had ended and everything was still in a state of healing. The cathedral still had a long way to go before matching the glory of its former days, but it was on its way there. Most days the monastery was abuzz with those helping to rebuild its walls. Marianne was especially busy with diplomatic work and foreign affairs. The thought never crossed her mind that she might have time for love.

Then with preternatural timing, Byleth had appeared before her. Her former professor was as stunning as ever. There was beauty present in everything from the sculpt of Byleth’s body to her tone of voice. Marianne remembered how she tilted her head and asked what brought the new archbishop to her office. Byleth’s reply was a sudden proposition. She asked if Marianne would accompany her to a feast later that night. It wasn’t a diplomatic occasion and there was nothing of importance to be done there. They were just two women attending a party for fun.

“As my partner?” Byleth asked.

“You couldn’t possibly mean-!” Marianne’s eyes widened in shock.

“As a date?” Byleth asked again. 

There was little room for confusion. Truth be told she had never held any sort of feelings for the Professor before that day. Perhaps that’s why she remembered falling so vividly. The sudden rush of emotions that filled her sent her into a spiral for days. Suddenly she greatly anticipated every meeting and chance encounter after that. Time spent alone with Byleth put her at such ease. It was so reassuring to be in the presence of a woman who thought the world of her and loved her for her. Before she knew it, Marriane found herself head over heels. She became the lovesick young maiden written about in fairy tales. 

“B-Byleth sorry for being so forward, but what are your feelings about me?” She asked one night while they were alone in the halls. At that time, Marianne still wasn't used to saying Byleth's name properly. Addressing her name like that felt awkward. It left a strange taste on her tongue. 

Byleth took only a moment to reply. There was a flash of lightning behind her eyes. Marianne could feel a surge of energy behind Byleth's normally cool facade. It felt extremely good to know she excited the professor so. 

“Marianne." Byleth took her hands and gave them a squeeze. "I admire you. I could never stop watching you and how you overcame all your obsticles. The night you put an end to your curse was the night, I…" Byleth said the next part so softly that Marianne inadvertently leaned closer. "-I think I felt something akin to love. I adore you, Marianne."

Byleth loved her?

Marianne smiled.

"So you don't mind being with a girl like me after all?" Marianne smiled warmly and in a flood of confidence she admitted, "I think I love you too."

"I'm glad that's all sorted out." Byleth said bringing Marianne in for an embrace, petting Marianne's soft hair as she gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now allow me to show you my devotion."

And just like that, they fit together beautifully. After they had both officially recognized each other's feelings, showing affection came naturally to Marianne. Byleth was the first person she had ever loved and she wanted to show it. This came in the form of small cookies Marianne went out of her way to make and leave in Byleth's room and long evenings when they sat back to back. They didn't even have to hold conversation, just feeling the warmth from Byleth's back was enough to put her at ease.

They had been in a partnership for several moons now. Life wasn’t always smooth sailing, especially with the countless paperwork and monastery repairs, but being with Byleth made everything just a bit easier. For that alone, Marianne found herself in prayer more than usual. She had a lot to be thankful for.

________________________________

“Follow me. This way!” Byleth said hurriedly placing a kiss on Marianne's lips, holding out to take hand.

It was the witching hour and the moon was the only light illuminating their path. Taking a nighttime walk had been Marianne's idea, she had had a particularly difficult day and she needed some time to unwind and reflect on her thoughts. Byleth asked if she could tag along and Marriane happily agreed.

But just how had it come to this?

The two were just outside the cathedral with Byleth tugging feverishly at Marianne's hand.

What was that in Byleth’s voice? Did Marianne hear excitement? Hearing anything but Byleth’s usual monotone voice always surprised Marianne whenever she heard it. It was always at the most unexpected moments that her cadence changed. In daily conversations it was becoming more common to hear Byleth use more than one emotion. Perhaps it was because the war was long over and the archbishop could afford to show happiness or maybe it was because her Golden Deer friends were finally rubbing off on her. Whatever it was, Marianne thanked the goddess. Byleth’s voice was always so lovely and Marianne wondered briefly if sounds could be considered treasures.

Marianne smiled back devilishly as she extended her reach taking Byleth's hand. The two then snuck past the large doors and into the cathedral. The doors creaked only a little.

The reconstruction of the cathedral was nearly complete and left them shrouded in darkness; Since there were fewer holes in the roof the further they entered, the darker it became. Marianne struggled to see where they were going, but Byleth was confident as she pulled ahead.

"This way." Noticing Marianne's tightening grip, Byleth assured her.

Byleth suddenly stopped and felt around in the darkness.

“This is far enough."

"What are you planning?" Marianne stepped forward wrapping her arms around Byleth's abdomen. She pressed her face into the crook of Byleth's neck. Her scent was relaxing like the flowers she cultivated in the greenhouse. "Do you have something wicked in mind, in a church of all places?" 

"No, do you?" Byleth said in a teasing manner, turning around and working the clasp of Marianne's cloak.

"I have a few thoughts." Marianne kissed Byleth's forehead.

The two women sank to the floor together, fending off giggles as they reached the ground.  
Marianne found their whole situation hilarious. Byleth was supposed to be the archbishop of the Church of Seiros; an exalted title worthy of only the most holy and dignified. Yet here she was fooling around with a formerly cursed noblewoman. 

Byleth leaned over to kiss her, pressing Marianne back. She felt herself press against a wooden pew. Byleth's touch was forceful and in response, Marianne let out an unusually loud groan. 

“That’s new.” Byleth said, kissing Marianne’s jawline. “-I want to hear more.” Byleth moved to Marianne's top next, undoing the buttons one by one and reaching inside to fondle her breasts. Marianne felt intoxicated by her touch as her chest was fully exposed to the cold night air.

Byleth took an erect nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue eliciting more delicious noises from Marianne. Byleth looked cute like that, nipping and licking at her bare skin in all the places Marianne loved best.

"Byleth…" Marianne moaned as she stood up to wiggle out of her skirt next. She felt sturdy hands come to stop her.

“Just lift up your skirt, Beloved. Let me see you.” Byleth said with a glint in her mint eyes. Marianne complied immediately. She stood up while grabbing the hem of her skirt and lifted. Underneath all her clothing were her smallclothes: light blue and corded lace, wholesome but undeniably sexy enough for Byleth. 

Marianne swallowed. It was obvious now that she had planned on becoming intimate ahead of time. She squinted in the darkness, trying to study Byleth’s face for any sort of reaction.

Byleth was certainly enjoying herself. A faint blush spread over her cheeks as she stared at Marianne hungrily. She took her time running her fingers down Marianne's thighs before pressing her folds through the fabric where there was already a noticeable wetness. Her touch was delicate as she traced her fingers up and down. 

"How thoughtful." Byleth commented as she began to knead just lightly enough to make Marianne whimper. "I love seeing you all dressed up and excited just for me."

Marianne smiled down at the other woman. Shivers filled her body as Byleth teasingly pulled down the lacy fabric so she could get a better look at Marianne's pussy. Although it was dark, Byleth was familiar with Marianne's body. She made a humming noise as she parted Marianne's thighs and used her tongue to prod at Marianne's entrance. It was a teasing move. Marianne tightened the grip on her skirt.

"B-Byleth!" Marianne gasped as Byleth's tongue entered her, reaching all of her sensitive spots. She continued tongue fucking her until Marianne was a wobbling mess. Marianne grinded her hips downward burying herself further into Byleth's face, still aching for more. 

Byleth happily obliged and lapped upwards towards her clit. In one expert flick of the tongue, Marianne came. Her hips rocking forward she let go of her skirt letting it fall over Byleth. She steadied herself on the edge of the pew as she came down from her high.

"Cute…" Byleth gave another lick. Marianne could already feel herself getting worked up again. "You're so cute, Marianne." She groped Marianne's backside bringing her in further to grind on her face. Marianne chirped in surprise and found there was no room to move. Her touch was so firm! Byleth had her directly where she wanted her.

The thought of not being able to escape or move filled Marianne with another rush of pleasure.

"Yes!" Marianne moaned, "Please don't stop! I want more!"

For a moment she thought she could hear Byleth whisper "greedy" but all sound was quickly drowned out as Byleth worked her tongue again. Marianne's slick against Byleth's mouth produced the most distracting wet noises. 

Byleth inserted two fingers and Marianne knew she was approaching her second orgasm fast.  
She could feel herself leaking onto Byleth's fingers as she started a rhythm there. She was still overly sensitive, but it only took several pumps for Marianne to topple over the edge. She cried out as she rode Byleth's face in pure ecstasy.

When Marianne finally caught her breath, she looked down at the other woman staring up at her from the base of her skirt. Byleth's face was wet with slick. Her eyelids hung heavily and there was an aura of smugness about her.

"That was wonderful." Marianne breathed reaching to undo the Archbishop's own clothes.

"I'm not done with you yet." Byleth said placing a quick kiss to Marianne's thigh. Byleth certainly had plenty of stamina and was eager to please in every way. When she was in this sort of mood, Marianne found it more pleasurable to comply. She made a mental note to pay her back later.

Byleth stood herself up and began to undo her own shorts. Marianne thought that her lingerie was going to be the surprise of the night but she was mistaken. Underneath all of her clothing Byleth sported a large wood-colored strap. It was long and thick unlike anything Marianne had seen before. Byleth lowered her shorts and began to stroke the cock expectantly.

"It's huge Byleth. I don't know if I can take it all." Marianne gasped. But in all her excitement, she had already given herself away. Her hand reached lower as she started to finger herself, expectant of what was to come. Marianne ached to take Byleth inside her.

"Use your mouth." Byleth ordered.

Marriane leaned forward and parted her lips so that Byleth could slip inside her mouth. She felt the smooth surface against her tongue and eagerly took the length as Byleth shallowly thrust. Marianne looked upwards expectantly. She was already so wet and she wanted Byleth to fill her up as soon as possible.

Byleth seemed to take the hint. She pulled Marianne back by her hair and brushed her hand around in the darkness until she found the pew beside them. She sat down with her legs spread wide -an open invitation to Marianne- and began to rub the length of the strap.

Marianne sat up and hovered above Byleth on the pew. She felt the head of Byleth’s cock prod against her folds. She rocked her hips forward in anticipation, trying to get as much friction as possible.

"Eager?" Byleth teased.

Marianne didn't reply. She just gripped the base as she lowered herself taking the length of Byleth's cock slowly. She groaned at the sensation. Her body felt completely full. Marianne took only a moment to adjust herself when Byleth's hands gripped her hips tightly. She realized she was being firmly held in one place.

"B-byl-?" Marianne half questioned, half pleaded before she felt Byleth thrust up into her. In one swift motion, she managed to hit the place that made her see a rush of stars.

"O-h, Goddess. Byleth." Marianne choked out.

Byleth's face remained stone cold as she continued her steady pace. Her thrusts were consistently slow and deep. With every movement of her hips she left Marianne desperately grinding back against her until they were both moving erratically.

Marianne tried her best to ride it out herself. If she could set the pace she could feel her orgasm coming, but the way Byleth gripped her hips forced her to remain at Byleth's mercy. Byleth pounded again and again into Marianne ellicting delightful whimpers and pleas. She kissed along her neck feeling the vibrations from Marianne’s voice. 

Suddenly a voice called from somewhere outside making both women freeze. They held each other's gaze in complete silence. Marianne could hear the blood pumping in her ears. 

“Is someone in there? The Cathedral is off-limits at this time of night.” A guard's voice came from just beyond the door. There was a flicker of light in one of the windows.

“It’s nice to know we have such wonderful security.” Byleth said coldly as she took her lips off of Marianne for a moment.

Marianne furrowed her brows. 

“Let's finish what we started.” Byleth grinned.

"Byleth, the guard!!" Marianne hissed "They'll hear."

“So?” Byleth lowered Marianne onto the floor. Her blue dress had been dirtied by the floor, but she didn’t seem to mind. Byleth smirked and raised Marianne's skirts again to expose the entirety of her bottom half. She flipped the floor-length skirt over Marianne’s shoulders and pressed against her back.

"Do you want them to hear you?" She aligned her cock with Marianne's backside, and pushed in again. Marianne started to let out a startled noise, but Byleth's hand covered her mouth, her fingers dipping inside Marianne's mouth as nearly pulled out.

"Mmnmnm!" Marianne mumbled and to Byleth's surprise, Marianne nodded.

"You’re such a filthy girl." Byleth said as she thrust in again. She fucked her hard and fast. "If I'd have known you were such an exhibitionist I would have already had my way with you in the meeting room or perhaps my desk."

"Byleth, yes! yes!" Marianne whispered. Marianne reached back to grasp for Byleth's hand. One of Byleth's hands interlaced with Marianne's while the other pushed down on the back of Marianne's head, Byleth’s fingers tangled in her blue hair. Now Marianne's face was pressed against the ground so that her cheek was flush against the floor. She could feel the cold stone floor and it sent shivers throughout her entire body.

Byleth sped up seeing Marianne flush deeply. Both of them were at their limits.

"Byleth, G-goddess! I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead." Byleth panted. She kissed the back of her pink-flushed ear. “Come.”

Marianne pushed backwards meeting Byleth’s hips one last time. Her orgasm was violent and slow as she repeatedly blacked out for moments at a time. Byleth continuing to thoroughly fuck her the entire time, only slowing down when Marianne's body softed in her hands.

Her skirts hiked up, Byleth was able to see just how wet Marianne had gotten. She was dripping onto the floor, still occasionally spasming from the pleasure.

"We're going to have to clean this up before service tomorrow." Byleth commented while she adjusted Marianne’s skirts. 

Marianne sat up, her legs still wobbling. Her face was bright red and her breath escaped her in small whimpers.

"Yes." Marianne agreed. "I'll go and get this cleaned up."

"No." Byleth brought her in closer for a kiss to her cheek, nose and lips. Marianne's eyelids fluttered closed. "I'll clean up, Marianne. Go get some sleep, I'll join you a little bit later."

"Okay." Marianne was hardly in a state to argue. Compliance came naturally in her afterglow. "I'll see you soon, love." 

"Be careful about being caught by the guard." Byleth teased.

"Unless I want to." Marianne smiled back. She rose to her feet, and put her top back on. Her sky-blue hair had fallen out of her updo and messily fell to her back. 

Beautiful… Byleth thought. Marianne was so beautiful.

"See you soon Byleth." Marianne whispered with a smile. She turned and hurried out of the cathedral and into the moonlight.


	6. Picturesque - Byleth/Ignatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW) Ignatz greatly admires Byleth and maybe she returns those feelings as well? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you enjoy fire emblem fanfiction sexy times? are you 18+? join our discord:  
> https://discord.gg/BvHKtK7 [Edit: Fixed link!]
> 
>   
> half of this chapter was beta'd by the lovely furo! https://archiveofourown.org/users/furo/profile  
> thank you so much for giving my stuff a read over i really, really appreciate it!
> 
> a lot of people actually put their insights into this one so i have a lot of people to thank.

When summer came to Fódlan, the days stretched on longer and brought peace and relaxation with them. Plenty of people around the monastery planned weekend excursions and found any excuse they could to escape work and enjoy the warm days. Hilda, Lysithea, Raphael, Leonie, Ignatz, and Byleth had planned the next few days as a fishing trip getaway. It was a rare occasion that so many of the former Golden Deer were able to gather, so they made the most of it. Even Lysithea -with her ever busy schedule- was somehow roped into the trip. They had been leaving the monastery when they had spotted Lysithea carrying a stack of books. It was a difficult endeavor but they managed to convince her. She huffed and went inside to collect her things. Even she seemed excited to get away from her research for a little bit. Miracles did exist.

The lake was a sight to behold; the water was bright blue and sparkling in the sunlight. The temperature was perfect for a good swim. Around midday the group's horse-drawn cart arrived at the lakefront. Raphael pulled at the reigns and they stopped to admire the view.

“Here we are! That lake I told you about!” Raphael beamed. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Awfully pretty! I need a better look!” Hilda said as she shuffled over everyone’s bags until she was on the other side of the cart. “There’s no villages around for miles, right? Our little vacation spot is completely untouched. Just look at that water!”

“Yeah!" Raphael said. "My parents used to take my little sis and me here sometimes. She used to gather flowers and make forts in the leaves, I used to chop wood with my Pa. There’s a little clearing in the aspens on the other side of the lake. We can use that to set up camp.”

“Ahhh. That’s so far away!” Hilda frowned. She scanned the shoreline for the place Raphael was pointing to. “This lake’s too big!” She said.

“You could swim there.” Leonie said, somewhat seriously. 

“Hmm no thanks!” Hilda said. 

“It’s so picturesque.” Ignatz found himself in awe. They had arrived in the early afternoon and the sun’s lighting was incomparable. If he were able to capture the water’s reflection just right, it would make for a stunning painting. 

“I bet you packed all of your art supplies!” Lysethia said, as if reading his mind.

“How could I not?” Ignatz smiled. 

In the years after reclaiming all of Fódlan, he had become more comfortable about his artistic pursuits. He had painted several important works for royalty in the neighboring kingdoms including Almyra and Brigid. Claude wouldn’t let up until he had commissioned Ignatz to paint a portrait of himself to hang in the main hall of the Almyran court. The painting was 'overly extravagant and gaudy in all the ways befitting pompous royalty' -Claude's own words. The king was so fond of his friend’s painting and made sure to point it out to court visitors every time they passed by.

Ignatz brought out his sketch pad and a charcoal piece. He looked up past where Byleth and Hilda sat on their side of the cart. It was a perfect view of the lake. His hand drifted over the page as he did an initial sketch. Colorful trees lined the water’s edge and softened stones collected at the shoreline. He captured the shape of the lake: its gentle curves and lazy waves. 

Byleth shuffled in front of him. She looked uncomfortable from where she sat, as if her leg had fallen asleep on the long trip. Her eyelids fluttered as she moved to escape direct sunlight shining in her face. She crossed her arms and readjusted her posture. Her little details were just as fascinating as the scenery around them. Ignatz looked back down to his work.

He started with the curve of her spine, as gentle as the lake. He drew where her head now rested and how her light green hair flowed like waves at her sides. Her expression was as stoic and serene as the water itself.

Leonie shifted forward, “Can I see?” She asked.

“No!” Ignatz cried out.

Ignatz put his sketching papers away as they pulled up to the campsite. He was careful to not fold the pages; not that he was ashamed of showing people his artwork but this was more of an insignificant sketch. It was just something trivial he had drawn while day dreaming. Still, it was a drawing of someone he held in very high regard. He wanted any illustration depicting her likeness to be absolutely perfect.

However, Byleth was already a work of art.

It wasn’t love, Ignatz was sure of it. It was just a fascination he had. As an artist he was a natural admirer of all things beautiful. And Byleth was most certainly a beauty; she had the most perfect body imaginable: a muscular hourglass figure with perfect proportions. It was as if she was sculpted from fine clay.

She had an adorable face too, her eyes were hard not to look at. But he’d only admire her when he was sure she was looking away. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. In long council meetings when she was preoccupied, he could get away with watching her while she spoke. But he had the feeling that if she looked directly at him for long enough, he’d feel an electric shock of some sort. Her eyes were authoritative and she had a demanding presence. She could definitely be perceived as cold and unforgiving. But if someone looked deep enough in her eyes -which he had- they would see warmth, compassion, and hope. It was fascinating. She was just a woman with that type of aura, but then again, he’d never met any woman quite like her.

Aside from just her looks, Byleth had also accomplished the impossible. Because of her heroic deeds she held the title “Uniter of Fódlan”. She had taken a war-torn nation and recreated it into a thriving nation. Where there was famine, she delivered rations; where there was conflict, she brought peace. Through her continued efforts, many people reached salvation. Through her the goddess worked miracles; her artistry was unparalleled.

Ignatz had done several important historical paintings but more than anything he wanted to paint Byleth. He thought murals should be dedicated to her deeds. Maybe it was greed, but he didn’t want another artist to record her into history with their preconceived notions of her heroism. He had been there as she rose to power and fought valiantly on the battlefield. He was there when she defeated Nemesis and knew just how the lighting looked. He was certain that the Byleth he knew would best be represented by his brushwork alone. He wanted to paint her warmth and compassion onto canvas. The people had to know this was the true archbishop of Seiros in all her glory.

And here she was sitting beside them in a rugged horse-drawn cart while her legs fell asleep. A great hero was going on a vacation trip with her friends like any other ordinary person. It was like a comedy taken from one of the Mittelfrank Opera Company’s various productions.

“The camp’s just past here!” Raphael shouted from up front. “Hold on, this is going to be a bit of a bump!” The cart hitched as the wheels lifted onto a rocky slope in a swift jerking motion. The contents of the cart -people included- were thrown terribly off balance.

Hilda hadn’t been paying enough attention and fell face forward onto a pile of their luggage. Byleth -who had been resting on her knees since changing positions- went forward a bit farther. She had fallen right onto Ignatz’s lap. He automatically opened his arms to catch her. Byleth didn’t make any objections or move too fast, she just waited a moment to steady herself.

“Everyone OK back there?” Raphael called.

“Just fine.” Byleth replied, looking up.

Ignatz looked at her in a flustered surprise. Here was the object of his undying admiration, staring directly at him. She was pressed against him in such a way that would have been conceived as intimate by almost anyone. But it was just a simple accident so it was nothing to make a fuss over. She lingered in his arms long enough for butterflies to catch in his stomach but her warmth was gone too soon. 

“Nice catch.” Hilda whistled. She had recovered and was leaning on her arms.

“Thanks.” Byleth said briefly getting back up and sitting back across the cart.

“Certainly.” Ignatz said, “My pleasure.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Ignatz gulped. Had he said something weird? He was just trying to be chivalrous. She glanced him over before reaching for her bags.

“We’re here!” Raphael said. The cart gently slowed to a halt. Everyone sighed in relief. The ride up had definitely been a long one.

The girls were the first to start exploring the campsite while Raphael and Ignatz unloaded the cart. The clearing was small and covered with fallen aspen leaves. Twigs littered the ground and cracked under their step. There was a lot of tidying up to be done if they were going to be able to set up their tents.

“Let’s start by picking up the leaves.” Leonie said, picking up a large pile of wet leaves in her arms. “We can toss them into the bushes there.”

“Ohhh, I’d love to but-” Hilda smiled warmly. “I already promised Ignatz I would help him find a perfect spot for his next painting.”

“What? Did someone say my name?” Ignatz said called from the cart.

“Lysithea and Byleth are super strong and sooo muscular too! I’m a little jealous. I’m sure you’ll have it cleared out in no time!” Hilda said as she rushed over to Ignatz. She was so quick to retreat that Leonie couldn't even manage a reply.

“Ignatz!” Hilda waved.

“Yes, Hilda?” Ignatz unloaded a sturdy napsack from the cart and placed it on dry ground. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“There is actually.” Hilda said. “Could you come with me for a few minutes into the woods?”

“Why?” Ignatz asked, blushing lightly.

“Oh stop that!” Hilda said. “Goddess, you’re too adorable. Honestly I’m just trying to avoid setting up camp if you come talk with me for a few minutes you’d honestly be doing me such a big favor.”

Ignatz looked at the rest of the luggage in the cart. There were still some heavy bags that needed to be lifted.

“Don’t worry about those!” Raphael said, coming around to the back of the cart. “I’ll have them all at the camp in two rounds. Go with Hilda. Sounds like she’s got something important to tell ya.”

Ignatz felt a little guilty about leaving when there was still work to be done. He looked around but Hilda was already heading into the thicket. He turned and quickly followed after her. They walked for several minutes just making small-talk. Her voice was bright and bubbly as she made all sorts of little inquiries. Hilda loved to fill the silence. The two soon found themselves at a small creek that flowed into the lake.

“Hey Ignatz. So-” Hilda started to say as she picked up a rock and skipped it into the lake. “Are you ever gonna confess your feelings to Byleth? I’m honestly getting so impatient.”

“Hilda!” Ignatz crossed his arms, “We came all this way just for you to lecture me?”

“Oh don’t be so cross.” Hilda said. “It’s just- I’d never thought about you ever finding a partner before” She waved her hands as if correcting herself, “-not that you couldn’t! I just never thought about it. You always seemed so perfectly content with your paintings! But then today I saw how you looked at Byleth.”

“Oh that.” Ignatz said.

“-And I saw how Byleth looked at you!” Hilda piped up. “Listen. I know the ways of a young maiden’s heart. Byleth doesn’t have a partner yet. I think she’s just looking for a nice person to sweep her off her feet! That could be you!”

“I think there are people better suited.” Ignatz smiled. “Sorry, but you’re just imagining things.”

Hilda furrowed her brows. She wasn’t about to argue with Ignatz if he spoke the truth. She picked up another stone and tossed it across the lake. It skipped five times before disappearing from sight.

“If you don’t have feelings for her than that’s fine. But if you’re not going to chase after her because you think you’re not good enough then you’re only going to make yourself miserable. You're going to live your whole life with the regret of never being honest with yourself.” Hilda said.

Ignatz walked down to Hilda’s side and picked up a stone of his own. He attempted to skip the rock but it hit the water and immediately sank.

“I do like her.” Ignatz said. “I-I like her a lot actually. She’s the person that makes me the happiest I've ever felt when I'm around her. I wish I could let her know that.”

“Then tell her!” Hilda begged. “I don’t understand you! You’re cute as a button so just flutter your pretty little eyelashes a bit and flirt your way into a conversation where it’s acceptable to confess your feelings!”

“That may work for you but not me!” Ignatz said.

“Ignatz, there is no better time to tell her you like her! We’re at a beautifully secluded lake up in the mountains for a few days! It’s just so romantic!” Hilda clasped her hands together as she fantasized. “If someone ever confessed to me on a hazy sunset by the shoreline, I’d marry them on the spot!”

Ignatz became lost in thought. He imagined that exact scenario Hilda had described. He’d invite Byleth to a walk by the lake near sundown. They'd walk a ways until they were completely alone and then in a moment of spontaneity, he would take her by the hand. He'd tell her how much she meant to him and asked if she wanted to be together. Would she be surprised? Would her pulse increase?

Would she even say yes?

"So?" Hilda tilted her head. "What are you thinking?"

"I'll be honest. It couldn't hurt to tell her. She deserves to know." Ignatz admitted. "Although, my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest."

"That's totally normal!... I think? You might want to see Manuella about that." Hilda smiled. "Anyway you don't have to go through this alone. Come talk to me if you need any more of my advice."

"Thanks." Ignatz said. "You said you just wanted to get out of setting up the campsite, but really you were eager to help me. You're a really great friend, Hilda."

"I know." She said.

__________________

Hilda and Ignatz came back half an hour later. They had gotten slightly lost on the return trip but found their way back when they heard frustrated chatter. They arrived to find their friends huddled around two tents. The group was mumbling to themselves in deep discussion. 

The campsite was near spotless. The fire pit was cleaned out and there was even an area set aside for meals. They had more than enough space but Ignatz quickly noticed the problem. Only two tents were set up. Hilda was the first to speak.

"Where's the other tent?" Hilda asked.

"We… ah… don't have another tent." Leonie admitted. "I didn't know Lysithea would be coming until the last second so I didn't pack one."

"It's okay. I'm sure we can all still fit." Lysithea said. "You, Byleth, Leonie, and I will take this one and Ignatz and Raphael can take the one on the left." 

"These tents are so incredibly tiny!!" Hilda exclaimed. "We can't all fit."

Leonie looked somewhat insulted. "Now I'm sure they're not what you're used to but-" 

"I can sleep outside." Byleth offered. "I prefer sleeping under the stars as opposed to being in a tent. I used to camp outside all the time with Jeralt's mercenaries." She said. "It's familiar."

"You sure? You don't have to. We can still work this out." Leonie said.

"It's okay. I'd like to." Byleth said.

"Me too!" Ignatz chimed in.

Hilda nearly lost her footing.

"I've been meaning to do some night painting. Most of my work has been done during the day so I figured this would be the perfect chance to really… paint… the night sky. I'd be up all night anyhow. So let me sleep outside too." 

"Then I'll take the tent with Raphael. So It's just Hilda and Lysethia. You don't mind do you, Raphael?" Leonie asked.

"Not at all!" Raphael said.

"Well I'm glad this worked itself out!" Hilda sighed in relief. "Now let me just unpack my things." She took her bag inside her tent and Lysethia followed.

Raphael and Leonie simply threw their bags in.  
"You can keep your things in our tent for the moment." Raphael extended his hand, offering to take their bags.

"Thanks." Byleth gave her things to Raphael and Ignatz did the same.

"Now who's ready go swimming!?" Raphael said in excitement.

_______

The rest of the day was spent swimming; hiking along the lakeside; drinking ale; recalling past memories; singing loudly by the campfire; and, of course, fishing.

When the night came Ignatz and Byleth took their sleeping bags and went lakeside. There was a soft patch of earth just before the grass turned into rocks and before the rocks turned into water. They sprawled out their sleeping bags there and layed down. Ignatz looked up at the sky. It was overcast and the clouds were a deep blue.

"Looks like there won't be any stars tonight." Byleth said first.

"As long as it doesn't rain we'll be fine." Ignatz said. "It's the perfect temperature and there's no wind."

"That's true." Byleth said. She was staring intently at the clouds. Those mint green eyes ever unreadable.

"You look deep in thought. What are you thinking of?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" Byleth asked. Her tone was serious.

"Yes."

Byleth continued, "-do you think about where you'll be years down the line? Will you always call Fódlan your home?"

"I don't know. Truth be told I've always wanted to travel. Maybe I'll end up beyond Fodlan's borders someday if that's where my travels take me." Ignatz thought about how different life would be then. He might visit landscapes he'd only ever seen in his dreams and meet people of different cultures and customs. The world was expansive and there was so much he hadn't discovered. He turned to Byleth. "Do you think about these things often?"

"Not really." Byleth said. "I was just wondering. Claude's busy as the new king of Almyra and there have even been rumours of Lysithea traveling overseas to complete her research. All of our old companions have been pretty transparent with their lifelong goals and plans. As we all drift farther apart, I realize how much I miss times like these. It's like... I'm trying to hold on as long as possible to the only family I have left." She paused and for a moment Ignatz wondered if she might cry. Her eyes glistened but no tears came. 

"I just realized that I haven't spoken with you one on one for so long. I realize that you're no longer a timid archer in need of my tutelage. Are you going to be a painter for the rest of your life?" The question was light but Byleth's tone sounded sorrowful. Ignatz wanted so badly to reach out and console her but he closed his eyes and thought out his reply.

"I'll paint for as long as I'm able." He said. "You taught me that my talent is valuable and to cherish what makes me happiest."

"Good." She said, satisfied.

"And painting does make me happy. So wherever I end up going I'll always have a brush and canvas at the ready."

"And if you leave Fódlan will you remember me?" She asked.

"Of course I will!" Ignatz said. "I could never forget you." She was looking directly at him now. Those mint eyes were giving him all her attention. "You're really the most incredible person I think I've ever met." Words didn't do his thoughts justice. Byleth studied him while saying nothing.

"Byleth… I-" Ignatz started.

"I'd miss you if you left." Byleth said.

"Then I won't ever leave!" He said quicker than anticipated.

In the new few moments something extraordinary happened. Byleth started to laugh, hard. It took both of them by surprise.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked.

"You just sound so serious!" She said as she stifled her last few laughs. He really wished she didn't. The sound of her laughter was heaven-sent. He had only ever heard it on a few occasions.

"That's because I am serious." He insisted. "I've still got a lot of unfinished work here in Fódlan. Who knows if I'll ever have time to leave!"

Byleth nodded.

"About that" Ignatz said shyly. "I was wondering what your plans for the future were?" 

"I will continue to serve Fodlan and its people." She said as if her response was memorized. 

"That's pretty selfless." Ignatz said.

"It's noble." She said.

"What about falling in love?" Ignatz asked. "Or would you rather not?"

"I might fall in love." Byleth admitted. Was that a blush on her cheeks?

"I envy the person who's lucky enough to catch your eye." He said softly. "Byleth I- I guess I've known for a while now but I think I'm in love with you."

"Ignatz?" Byleth's lips barely moved.

"Please! Before you say anything just listen to what I have to say." He took a deep breath. "Ok. Here it goes. I want to protect you and I want to love you. I can't admire you from afar any longer without letting you know how I feel. You mean the world to me and if you would just give me the chance to show it to you, I'd let you know every day just how special you truly are."

"Ignatz…" She said again.

"It probably sounds like a lot but I’m being sincere!” He opened his mouth as if he was about to say more.

“Ignatz. I accept!” Byleth interrupted. “I like you too.” 

“Byleth!?” Ignatz sat upright, looking down at her. “You do?”

“Yes!” Byleth smiled faintly. “I was just thinking today how cute you are. I’d never noticed before, but up close you have the kindest eyes. When the cart hitched and you caught me, I felt dizzy for a moment. It was something about how you held onto me. I thought… I’d really like to be in your arms again. I'd like to be with you.”

“You would? You would!?!?” Ignatz was ecstatic. “That’s wonderful news! I’m so happy to hear you say that! I never once imagined a scenario where you’d actually reciprocate my feelings. But just to hear you say that makes me incredibly happy. Please Byleth, can I make a request?” He asked his hands nearly shaking with excitement.

“Yes.” Byleth said. “If you’ll allow me to make a request as well.”

“Of course!” He said. “Byleth, I promise to give you all of my love. So please, be my muse. Will you let me paint you sometime? I want to paint you again and again that is- if you’ll allow it.”

Byleth nodded in agreement and spoke next. “Now it’s my turn.”

“I’ll give you anything.”

“Would you hold me like you did before with your arms around me?” She asked.

Ignatz felt his face heat up. “Yes, Byleth.” His response was immediate. He inched over to where she was as she wiggled out of her sleeping bag and rested her head on his lap. He felt her soft cheek against his thigh. Her breath was warm. He placed his hand on her head. Subconsciously he began to stroke her beautiful green hair. She was so soft...

He was lucky he thought. He was the luckiest man in the world. Here was a force of nature -a goddess reincarnated- laying down so vulnerable in his arms. He smiled gently as he wrapped her in a hug. He was sure to treasure this night for the rest of his life.

________

The next few days were spent in bliss. They hadn’t made their relationship public knowledge to their friends yet, but they didn’t hide their hand holdings and quiet whisperings. Byleth would brush up against Ignatz on more than one occasion and Ignatz would place his hands on Byleth’s shoulders. Her muscles were always so tense. He found out she loved massages. He could tell by the little sighs she made when he rubbed in just the right spot.

The last day of the trip was spent hiking up the nearest mountain. At the peak, the group was able to see the entire valley. But the trip was long and arduous. By the time they reached camp they were exhausted. On their final night, Ignatz and Byleth lay in the same spot they had before. This night the stars were out. They shone brightly as they reflected on the lake stretching for miles; it was a breathtaking sight.

“It’s mesmerizing.” She said.

Ignatz squeezed her hand tightly and placed a faint kiss on her cheek. “Mmmm.”

Byleth pressed her forehead against his. “You’re so affectionate!” She said.

“Do you dislike it?” He placed a kiss to her neck.

“I love it.” She confessed while receiving a few more quick kisses. “Ignatz, I think I’m going to go wash off in the lake. Care to join me?” She had come up with the most obvious excuse in existence. They had all washed off after their hike as soon as they arrived at camp.

Without realizing Ignatz squeezed her hand harder. She was being quite forward with her intentions. She had a devilish look about her when she asked the question. This was an open invitation to see Byleth naked and it was all too much. And yet how could he refuse?

“It’s night. The water will be cold-” was all he managed to say before Byleth put her finger to his lips.

“So nobody will see us.” She whispered.

\------------

Once the two were quite a distance away from the campsite, Byleth set down their towels on a low hanging branch. She reached for her coat, tossing it aside haphazardly. She discarded her top next and was in the process of taking off her shorts when she turned to notice Ignatz. He hadn’t taken off any clothing yet, he was just staring in awe.

“Are you going to just stand there and drool or are you actually going to take off your clothes?” She teased walking over to him. She unclasped his cloak, letting it drop to the grass. “-or I guess I can help you.” She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned chest. He certainly had the muscles of an archer. Years of bow practice had done wonders.

“Sorry, I got a little distracted.” He laughed.

Byleth hummed as she took off his shirt and kissed along his collarbone. Her hands deftly working their way to his trousers next.

“A-ah.” Ignatz moaned as he grasped one of her hands stopping her work. She looked up at him with slight frustration. “Byleth, it’s just that… I’m a little excited is all.”

“I don’t mind.” Byleth said. “Can I continue?” At her request he let go of her hand. He looked away in slight embarrassment as she pulled his pants down. He was painfully hard. She rubbed him through the remaining fabric. “Mmm…” She hummed as if she were sizing him up. He let her. He was hers to use.

“Take off the rest.” She said. He obeyed readily, stripping until none of his clothes were left. “Pretty!” She cooed.

He rubbed his hands together. The weather wasn’t terribly cold but without any clothes, he felt a slight chill. Byleth smiled as she brought her hand down to rub his cock. He knew he wasn’t anything special -smaller than most even- but Byleth didn’t seem to mind. She stared in admiration as she rubbed in all the ways that made everything feel so right. He whimpered under her touch.

“You’re so small and cute.” She said. Her touch was light and teasing. She rubbed just the tip, precum gathering on her thumb.

“B-byleth” Ignatz managed to say.

“Let me make you feel good.” She sank to her knees and grasped onto his thigh with one hand. Her other hand was still gripping at his length. She pressed a tentative kiss to the tip and licked the underside. He gripped her hair firmly, the way she was touching him was almost too much to handle.

And then she wrapped her lips around the head.

Oh Goddess. 

She bobbed her head lightly up and down, leaving him breathless and shaking. If she went any faster he wasn’t going to last long. She moaned as his grip on her hair tightened, bringing her closer to his hips. He started to thrust his way into her mouth. She initially let out a choked protest which turned into mewl of pleasure. He continued to readily fuck her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying it as well.

“B-lyeth.” He repeated her name again like a prayer. “I’m not going to last.”

Byleth pulled back. Her reddened lips parted from his cock with a wet popping noise and she sat back on her knees. She admired her handiwork as her eyes were half-lidded with content. Ignatz looked down to her shorts. They were half off already. He had been so preoccupied with her mouth around him that he hadn’t noticed that she had pulled her shorts down and was in the process of fingering herself. She was already so wet. Slick had pooled around her thighs. Her fingers pumped in and out of her swollen lips as she continued to stare at his cock.

Byleth looked so willing and eager. He had the sudden urge to be inside of her as soon as possible. He'd show her more pleasure than her fingers ever could. He took the initiative and pressed her down into the grass. She was spread wide; her legs were on either side of him. He kissed her lips and she moaned at his touch. Her tongue tasted like him. He waited until she was breathless and squirming under him before he pushed inside.

Byleth was so hot and wet and ever so willing to take him in. He felt her tighten around him and he began to fuck her faster. He set a pace that made her cry out in ecstasy. Her large breasts moved up and down rhythmically as his animalistic thrusts pushed her father into the grass. He began to knead and play with her breasts much to her delight. Tears were already forming in her eyes as he traced a nipple with his tongue. Ignatz continued to pound her relentlessly. She jerked her hips upwards sharply when he hit just the right spot.

“Don’t come inside.” She said, raising her hands to his neck.

“I-” He groaned. “I won’t.”

“Good boy.” She wrapped her fingers around his throat and his eyes widened. She squeezed lightly at first, testing. He only nodded. And soon her grip was firm and constricting. It was hard to stay focused as he was being choked out. Nonetheless he continued at his pace. She wrapped her legs around his back bringing his thrusts closer to her.

As his face brightened in hue she let loosened her grip. The surge of oxygen was almost too much to handle, he rolled his hips back and pulled out of her warmth. His hand reached for his wet cock as he frantically tried to get release.

Her pussy still throbbing, she pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and gripped his length, lowering herself down onto him. She moaned his name as she rode him.

“Byleth!! I-I’m gonna come” Ignatz cried out.

“Not yet.” Byleth almost pulled out but sank back down to the hilt. Her warmth overcoming all his other senses. She bobbed up and down on his member until he felt her start to shake. She was so close. Any more constrictions would push him over the edge as well. She got off him quickly, all while still rubbing her clit furiously and moved to his face.

Byleth sank down on his mouth letting him eat her to completion. He grabbed at her thighs leaving bruises as his tongue lapped hungrily at her pussy. She came hard. Byleth had never had such a violent orgasm before; wave after wave surged through her making it hard to function. Her cry of pleasure was enough for Ignatz.

He came as too. His hips lurched forward meeting nothing but air. Thick waves of semen coated his stomach as he continued to lick Byleth down from her high. He was so eager to please, he’d do anything to show his devotion.

“That’s-” She breathed. “That’s enough.” She raised herself and fell to the side of him. She was entirely spent. Her breath was ragged as she felt the earth steady around her. Ignatz pressed into her with a hug. Spooning Byleth gently, he placed a kiss just under her ear. His legs wrapped around hers.

“I love you.” He breathed in.

“I love you too.” She said.

______

Byleth was somewhat a light sleeper. It was something that Ignatz had noticed early on when they were still in the officers academy. On every overnight excursion, he noticed that she always fell asleep with her back to the wall. Her hand resting over her scabbard; it was as if she were always anticipating an attack. He supposed it came with her line of work.

This morning was different. Sometime in the middle of the night she had fallen asleep entangled with him, their cloaks wrapped around themselves as a makeshift blanket. Her guard was lowered enough for her to fall into an incredibly deep sleep in his arms. He hoped this meant she truly felt safe within his embrace. Byleth’s limbs were askew; her hair messily tangled. A smile was painted onto her lips. She finally looked happy.


	7. Tea Time - Byleth/Lysithea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea and Byleth have tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very, very short chapter! I almost ended up skipping this chapter but in the end I didn't want to leave Lysithea out!  
> The next chapter is the final chapter and will feature Raphael. 
> 
> @Konigsberg is the featured BETA of the evening! tysm!

Lysithea's gloves went on first, then she tied her hair into a messy ponytail. With the rest of her equipment already accounted for, she stretched out her goggles and put them over her head; She pulled them down over her eyes, cautious to not get them tangled up. Habitual cleanliness was the price of safety and her meticulous behavior was always rewarded. 

There was a knock on the door. Not bothering to look up, Lysithea settled on a quick "Who's there?"

"It's me." A familiar voice said. Her Professor stood in the door frame with that smile on her face reserved specifically for Lysithea.

"Hello Professor!" Lysithea piped up. "I'm researching these blood samples right now. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to let me know. But otherwise-"

"Otherwise?" Byleth questioned.

"I'm very busy." Lysithea said. Half of her hoped she could avoid conversation and resume her work quickly. But there was another part of her; the side of her that quietly resented her own isolative behaviors. Admittedly, she wanted the company. Byleth never patronized her and her words of advice never made her feel obsolete; Her professor accepted Lysithea's ambitions and all. Normally she felt drained when in the company of others for too long; Byleth was the exception. Lysithea always felt at ease around her.

"I was just stopping by." Byleth said, entering the lit-up room.

Lysithea gave her a puzzled look as she set down her tools. It was rare for Byleth to wander so aimlessly. She was a woman with a purpose not unlike herself. There had to be something more.

"Wonderful!" Lysithea said. Maybe she could kill two birds with one arrow. "If you're not busy then you can be my lab assistant for today."

"What would you have me do?" Byleth looked around expectantly. Some of the equipment in the room had a rather daunting appearance. Simmering liquids in vials bubbled over high temperatures and Lysithea's surgical equipment glistened on full display on the opposite table.

"I have everything I need at the moment. You can just sit there until I need help" Lysithea said as she resumed her work. Wasting no time, she gave her samples a quick glance over. She put a slide under her microscope and examined it in silence.

Silence. 

There were no irregularities in the sample taken. And Lysithea made sure to write that down in her notes. It was a disheartening sign. 

The blood sample was her own after all and no irregularities meant her condition was still present. The promise of an early death still lingered all around her. 

Although finding a cure wasn't her only objective. She had the feeling that by monitoring its current condition and making sure there were no irregularities she could find the answer to other illnesses as well. Somehow maybe her cursed blood could save other lives; it could also harbor a deeper understanding of crests. Nonetheless she always felt herself battered and breathless, racing against the clock for just a little more time. 

Silence.

Ten minutes passed while Lysithea examined other slides. She traded each off as she filled five pages with observations and equations. Byleth, with all the patience of a saint, curiously watched her scribble away.

When Lysithea finally stood up to put a book back on the shelf, she let out a surprised yelp. She was too quick to rise and a vial of the simmering blue liquid fell to the floor, shattering upon impact.

"Ah! Professor watch out. Don't touch that!" Lysithea chirped as she ran to get the equipment to clean up.

"What did you drop?" Byleth asked, careful to not approach any closer.

"Just a sample. I have plenty more of this in that cabinet over there. It isn’t important enough to worry about, but if you get some on your skin you'll definitely get an irritating rash."

"Alright." Byleth nodded, taking the information to heart.

Lysithea finished cleaning up the mess and took off her gloves, setting them aside next to her. She let out a disheveled sigh. The weight of all her work was finally starting to catch up to her. 

"Maybe that was a sign" Lysithea said. "I'll finish up for today. It's just no good to work with a clouded mind."

Byleth folded her arms and leaned up against the table. "Do you want to have tea with me today?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like that." Lysithea smiled. "Thanks for the invitation.”

The two walked into the sunlit pavilion. Under their arms they carried the tea set as well as a basket of shortbread cookies they had been saving up. The daylight warmed their skin and filled both girls with a sense of comfort.

"Although I'm very dedicated to my research, I never mind taking a break like this when it's with you." Lysithea said, taking out the little porcelain cups from the tea set box. She chose the teacup with the floral designs for herself. 

Byleth smiled subtly but warmly. She took out the teapot and poured Lysithea a cup of honeyed-fruit tea. Although it was already sweet enough, Byleth watched in amusement as Lysithea added another sugar cube, stirring until it dissolved under her spoon.

"Here is something I like about you, Professor." Lysithea said. "You've never told me to pause my late night laboratory sessions or go to sleep because it's good for my health. You let me do as I please."

"Lysithea, I do think both of those things are good for you. And you should definitely take better care of yourself." Byleth said flatly.

"Wh-what!" Lysithea exclaimed. She cried out as if she'd just been devastatingly betrayed. 

"Just don't overexert yourself." Byleth said.

"I-I know that." Lysithea said with a huff. "I'm here enjoying tea with you aren't I?"

The tenacity in her voice seemed to dissolve as softly as the sugar cube in her tea. Her eyes drifted downwards as she began twiddling her thumbs. When Lysithea spoke again, gone was her abrasiveness. Instead it was replaced with a meek voice; she spoke vulnerably as if making a plea, "I just don't have the time to waste."

"I know." Byleth said.

"When this war is over, would you make a promise with me?"

"Yes." Byleth said without any hesitation.

Lysithea smiled, "Let's have tea just like this. At least once more."


	8. Sweet Affection - Byleth/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael isn't one to put much thought into how the world works but even he can't stop thinking about how much he loves Byleth. Welcome to the final chapter! Thanks for the read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fluffy chapter is entirely unbeta'd so i apologize for errors. i'm on twitter @bigfishiekisses

When did Raphael know he was madly in love with the Professor? As far as questions went, it wasn’t that difficult to answer. Although he did wonder how disingenuous it sounded to admit that he knew from the moment he met her.  _ It was her smile. Yes! It was most definitely her smile!  _ He couldn’t remember anything past her smile because thinking too hard about his feelings for her made him very dizzy and warm. Just her presence alone was enough to send him into a state of euphoria. 

It began a few years back with a new mercenary wandering down the corridors of Garreg Mach. She was followed closely behind a group of chattery Serios Knights as they showed her around the monastery. Raphael had overheard Claude and Hilda’s latest gossip so he immediately knew who she was. This mercenary was going to be the new professor of the Golden Deer. While some - _ mainly Seteth _ \- voiced their doubts about the qualifications of a mercenary teaching at a prestigious officer’s academy, Raphael saw no problems. She was certainly Professor material as far as he was concerned. Byleth carried herself with a calm demeanor, and took the time to greet each student individually. Her enthusiasm to get to know everyone was apparent in the way she was already warming up to the Golden Deer class. Even with her usual stony expression, she still looked at them so fondly whenever she talked.  _ With some people you could just tell they were a good person deep down,  _ Raphael thought. And that was as much thought as he gave it. All it took was a single, rare smile to begin his enduring infatuation.

But Raphael had always been someone to fall in love easily. He loved weight training. He loved the exquisite meals prepared in the dining hall. He loved spending time with his friends watching the small animals in the courtyard. It was impossible to control the gusto he charged through life with. With his emotions constantly laid out for everyone to see, he felt it was his responsibility to take action to hide his romantic attraction to Byleth. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or anything. It was with this attitude that he went about life for years. He did his utmost best to treat her equally as he would with any of his other friends. With such a convincing act, he even started to believe his feelings for her had subsided. But even he couldn’t fool himself for long.

He had convinced himself long ago he was satisfied being a knight. Since the tragic accident that had taken the lives of his parents so many years ago he felt it was his responsibility to provide for his family, especially his sister. And even when that responsibility extended to anyone in need, no burden was too heavy. Whether it be monks who needed heavy items lifted or other students who needed furniture moved, he was always willing to extend a hand.  _ Ok.  _ Maybe his way of helping only involved using his goddess given strength, but it wasn't like anyone was approaching him looking for help with mathematics. He knew his strengths and weaknesses and, in this case, his strength was strength! Of course he resolved to help anyone in need.

Imagine his delight one day when Byleth had approached him out of the blue asking for his help carrying several crates of Noa fruit to the monastery. Finally, it was his chance to help the person who had helped him grow the most. She explained how the supply cart had broken down at the base of the monastery, and it wasn't necessary to get a new cart because they just needed to bring the provisions up to the monastery's kitchen.

"And that’s why I could use your help." Byleth said as she held a crate in her arms. "I've already brought a few crates up, but there's still more than half a cart left. I'll go roundup some more Golden Deer to help."

"No need to, Professor!" Raphael beamed. Even after all this time, he still hadn't gotten used to calling her by her actual name. "See all these muscles? I'll have it done in ten minutes tops. No need to trouble anyone else."

"Are you positive?" Byleth asked, as she waved in the direction of Hilda and Lorenz as the two idly chatted by some tall hedges. The two nobles looked unsuspecting and plenty available to help.

"No need for extra hands! It's more weight training for me." Raphael said. "I should be saying thanks to you."

"This way then." Byleth set her box of Noa fruit down and started off to the main gates. "I'll show you where the cart is."

"Alright!" Raphael said as he joyfully followed her. Little did he know, this errand was just the first of many in the days to follow. For the next few days, Byleth seemed to need more help than she ever did before.

Stranger still were some of her other requests. For example, she had asked him if he would help her finish a large meal she had prepared."I accidentally cooked too much. Would you care to eat with me??" She asked.  _ She had asked just the right person,  _ Raphael thought.

"Of course, Professor!" He replied cheerfully.

Her task after that was definitely an interesting one. They had bumped into each other one afternoon and she had asked him if he would rearrange the secluded spice closet with her. It was sure cramped and they brushed up against each other countless times. He was far too large to fit in there with her comfortably so it was a rather difficult task.  _ Maybe she hadn't asked the right person then… _ ?

Late at night she came up to him again with another odd job. "Raphalel could you lift this for me?" Byleth asked. Now he knew that Byleth was a strong woman who could easily pull her own weight on the battlefield. Raphael wondered what she could possibly need help with before he looked down and noticed her predicament. She was holding two heavy crates and he couldn't even see her face behind their height.

"They're full of sand." She said plainly. Raphael bent down and picked up one of the boxes for her. He had to admit, it was rather heavy. Not that it was a problem for him and his muscles of course.

"Thank you." Byleth smiled.

"No problem!" Raphael beamed. "Now where would you like this?"

"I need them in my room." Byleth said. "Would you accompany me?"

Raphael couldn't understand why Byleth needed two crates of sand in her bedroom at this late hour. But it sure was fortunate that he had come along when he did. Nobody else in Garreg Mach could've lifted this for her like he could.

"Sure!" He said and the two walked to her new bedroom located on the third floor. He set down the box insider directly where she asked him to. "There." Raphael said. “It sure was lucky you I was right there when I was. I think everyone's asleep and you might have thrown out your back carrying these." He looked over at Byleth.

She had set down her box and had climbed into the large bed. Laying on her side, she eyed him playfully. "Thank you again." Byleth said with that smile that made his heart lurch. The way she was lying accentuated her curves. She was undeniably sexy like this. Inadvertently, he licked his lips.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" She asked, her voice dripping like sweet honey.

"At night I usually sleep..." Raphael said.  _ Was this a trick question of some sort? _ He wasn't sure why but it was increasingly hard to make eye contact with her. If he looked at her position for much longer he might start to imagine indecent scenarios.

"You were training all day." Byleth said. "Have you ever had a massage?" 

"Uh no... I don't think I have!" He said.

"Here let me give you one!" She sat up and motioned for him to join her on the bed. Her offer was too kind, Raphael thought. Although he didn’t want to out stay his welcome, especially when he had romantic feelings for Byleth. "It's okay if you don't want me to!" Byleth said, breaking his small train of thought.

"N-no I do!” Raphael said, temptation compelling him to sit by her side. The bed creaked under his weight.

"Okay." Byleth reached for his armor, taking it off. "Let’s make this a bit easier." She set his armor to the side and reached for his coveralls. "Mind if I take off your shirt too?" She asked.

"Oh I'll do that." He grabbed his shirt and pulled over his head. 

Raphael chuckled as Byleth's eyes went wide. Underneath his shirt revealed the results of all his extensive workout sessions. He was quite proud of his build. "Impressive muscles." Byleth said, still watching him intently, "May I touch them?"

"Of course!" Raphael leaned back. "You could've asked any time!"

He felt a small cool hand touch his bare shoulder. He was surprised just how small it was. Byleth's hand worked its way down his skin and Raphael's shoulders inadvertently stiffened. He never could've imagined just how amazing this could feel. Her touch was soft and gentle as she explored his body. She traced scars and the defined grooves of his skin. Byleth's palms rested on his shoulders.

"I'll start here." She began as she began to massage his shoulders. As expected, Raphael was tense. But he suspected the majority of the tension stemmed from the fact that Byleth was the one rubbing his shoulders.

"So strong..." Byleth said to herself as her touch became more firm. "Raphael, you're so dedicated to your training. You’re amazing,  _ really _ ."

"T-t-thank you!" What should have been a simple reply was difficult for him to say. She was touching him in all the right ways and the added praise was making him quite flushed.

"I love that about you." Byleth cooed as her hands worked further down. When Raphael heard the word 'love' his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He couldn't believe his ears. But he had to calm himself down. After all, she just said that she loved his dedication. She never said that she loved him like he loved her.

"-And I love your warm smile" Byleth continued, "and I love your laugh that brightens the whole room."

Raphael was becoming bright red. The room was becoming dizzyingly warm. It took every ounce of self control he had to keep composed. He closed his eyes as he went over his options. Byleth was probably unaware of what she was doing to him and if that was the case he should probably collect his clothes as soon as possible and hightail it out of her room. 

But then a sudden thought came out of nowhere. He was shocked at even the prospect of it but maybe it was all intentional. But on the off chance she was coming on to him it would be a safe bet to confess his love now.

Byleth pressed her forehead onto his back as she began to rub at his sides. It sent a shock through his body at her close contact and he was suddenly ashamed at the apparent arousal in his pants.

"Raphael." Byleth whispered.

"Prof- no, Byleth. There's something I have to tell you." Raphael began to squirm.

"Something to tell me hmm?" She repeated. He felt her press a kiss onto his bare skin. He couldn't believe this was happening. Her display of affection sparked the courage inside him.

"I l-love you." He stammered but quickly recovered. "I love you so much. I've felt like this for a while now and I want to be with you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I know that we'd be so good together. I want to make you so happy."

"Oh Raphael." Byleth said, pressing another kiss into his skin. Her lips were so soft. "I know."

"You do!?" Raphael grinned as the sudden realization hit.

"I love you too, very much so." She kissed. "I was hoping you'd tell me how you felt. I kept trying so hard to coax it out of you. I even filled two crates full of sand just to have the excuse to meet with you like this."

"Aah sorry." He scratched the back of his head. He was a bit embarrassed at his slow uptake.

"I've also wanted to be in your arms for quite some time." She said, her hands trailing around to his front. "Tell me that you love me again, and I'll promise to be yours and only yours."

"I love you!" Raphael said almost immediately. “Byleth, I’ve got to be dreaming. I can’t believe you feel this way too!” Because of his height, Byleth had to lean upwards to place a kiss on his neck. He could get used to kisses like these from the woman he loved. Raphael grinned from ear to ear as Byleth began to massage him all over, gently touching him in all the right places.

“I was wondering!” He said as he desperately tried to keep up with all that was happening but not trying to ruin the mood. “So those boxes are really full of sand?”

“Yes, Raphael. It’s really just sand.” She giggled and kissed him again. 


End file.
